Mi Única Felicidad Eres Tú
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: (GENDER BENDER) Galeel y Luke andan sospechando en Levy y Nadja, pues, ellos dos ultimamente han estado más unidos que nunca e incluso hasta todos andan comentando sobre la relacion estrecha del Mago de Escritura con la DS de Fuego. Y debido a eso, las pesadillas de la DS de Hierro y el Mago Celestial que tanto temian en saber seran su dolorosa realidad. Mal Summary.


**Mi Única Felicidad Eres Tú**

**GAJEVY AND NALU (GENDER BENDER)**

Hola, holitas minna-san.

Este es mi primer fic de FAIRY TAIL al igual que el GAJEVY y el NALU, y porque no, también del GENDER BENDER (COMBO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES COMBO). No sé mucho de este anime o de manga, ya que apenas estoy comenzando a ver los capítulos de ambos mandos, así que, si tengo alguna equitación con respecto al tema o de los personajes háganmelo saber.

**Personajes (Gender Bender)**

Levy = Levi

Gajeel = Galeel

Lucy = Luke

Natsu= Nadja

Juvia = Jude

Gray = Grey

Erza = Earl

Mirajane = John Anthony

Cana = Ken

Laxus = Lexa

Elfman = Pixieman

Jet = Jade

Droy = Day

**Capítulo Único**

**(ONE-SHOT)**

Era un día soleado de primavera en Magnolia; los pajarillos cantaban sus alegres melodías, las flores y arboles retoñaban su nueva vida, los niños reían y disfrutaban su infancia en juegos, y finalmente, el amor florecía cada momento. Sí señor. Un día tan hermoso alegraría a uno su vida. En las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, justo en aquellos montes rocosos; se podían escuchar unos fuertes y estruendosos ruidos de las rocas rompiéndose acompañados con los gritos de una joven de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos rojizos que usaba una blusa cuero con algunos diseños metálicos, shorts blancos y una gabardina sin mangas de cuero negro con un ala oscura en su hombro izquierdo.

Aquella joven era nada más ni nada menos que la Dragona Slayer de Hierro; Galeel Redfox. La joven pelinegra destruía cada columna de piedra que se encontraba hasta hacerla desaparecer, su rostro casi bronceado estaba casi manchado por el sudor y a la vez por la tierra del humo de las rocas que soltaban cuando ella los destruía. Su mirada carmesí mostraba molestia, rabia y odio mientras continuaba destruyendo todo a su paso, en ese momento, ella se detuvo finalmente cuando destruyo la mitad de una pequeña de roca hasta hacerla polvo. Galeel respiraba con rapidez y cansancio mientras que las gotas de sudor resbalaban rápidamente de su rostro, en un rápido movimiento se sentó de rodillas bruscamente mientras que sus dedos las enterraba en la suelta tierra hasta finalizar con apretar sus manos, su mirada ahora se encontraba observando el suelo mientras que ésta comenzó a tornarse borrosa para después aclarársele un poco y a volver a tornarse aún más borrosa.

En ese momento, los jadeos cansados de la hija de Metalicana comenzaron a tornarse en leves sollozos. Ahora. Su mirada carmesí se había tornado en lleno de rencor, tristeza, dolor y humillación.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – sollozó la Dragona Slayer de Hierro mientras que unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a escapárseles de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en Magnolia, en una de las habitaciones de unos apartamentos de Fairy Tail, se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y ojos chocolates acostado bocabajo en su cama. Su rostro lo mantenía oculto en una de las almohadas mientras se aferraba a ésta con suma fuerza. Luke Heartfilia era el nombre del muchacho. El joven mago celestial se secó sus lágrimas después de haber estado llorando todo ese tiempo… pero… ¿Por qué? El muchacho de cabellos dorados salió de su cama mientras se acercaba a su escritorio donde allí observó y a la vez tomó entre sus manos el marco de una fotografía, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro al igual que en su mirada chocolate. Nuevamente las lágrimas no tardaron en escaparse de sus ojos hasta que estas chocaron en el vidrio de la fotografía.

En aquella imagen se mostraba todo el gremio de Fairy Tail todos posando y sonriendo hacia la cámara, ese día era aniversario cuando se fundó el gremio, pero, la mirada de Luke se centró en una sola persona de aquella foto. Una chica de cabellos rosados hasta los hombros, ojos color verde, tez aperlada y alrededor de su cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca con cuadros negros; mientras que ella sonreía torcida y alegremente y también abrazaba alrededor del cuello de Luke.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo entre un susurro entrecortado el pelirrubio mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer aún más de sus ojos.

Para Galeel y Luke ese día había sido el peor y el más doloroso de todos.

¿Por qué?

Si regresáramos una semana atrás sabremos la razón de la tristeza de aquellos dos jóvenes.

* * *

**1 SEMANA ATRÁS**

En el gremio de Fairy Tail todos se encontraban en su rutina de siempre; unos conversaban sobre las misiones que tuvieron, otros bebían y comían gustosamente, otros simplemente observaban la pelea entre Nadja y Grey mientras apostaban quien sería la ganadora (en este caso seria los hombres, pero claro, como siempre Earl siempre lo interrumpía antes de ocasionaran más destrucción en el gremio.

En una de las mesas se encontraba Levi leyendo tranquilamente un nuevo libro que su amigo Luke le había obsequiado, mientras tanto, Galeel simplemente observaba atentamente al joven de cabellera celeste. El McGarden al sentir la mirada de la Dragona Slayer de Hierro, dejó a un lado su lectura mientras observaba de reojo a la chica; quien por supuesto en ese momento ella la desvió antes de que su mirada se cruzara con la de él. Una sonrisa tierna se cruzó en los del muchacho al ver como su compañera tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La hija del dragón Metalicana al sentir aquella mirada del muchacho de cabellos celestes no pudo evitar que su corazón le palpitara con mayor fuerza y a la vez con rapidez.

– ¿Qué tanto me estás viendo grandulón? – preguntó en un tono irritado Galeel.

– Esa es mi línea Galeel. ¿Tú que me estabas viendo a mí? – comentó Levi.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que YO te estaba viendo? – la pelinegra lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras que él se encontraba nuevamente en su lectura.

– No lo sé. Has estado viendo hace como una hora y media. – ante aquel comentario un rubor se le apareció en las mejillas de la Dragon Slayer.

– Dices puras incoherencias Ratón de Biblioteca.

– Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así Galeel. – dijo él sin quitar su vista del libro, lo cual para la ojicarmesi le molesto mucho.

– Yo te puedo como se pegue la gana. – masculló ella, Levi se ocultó detrás de su libro mientras que una sonrisa le había decorado sus labios.

– ¿Qué tanto le ves a ese libro? – preguntó Galeel sin interés.

– Mucho. Sabes la trama de este libro es bastante interesante. – comentó el peliceleste.

– Sea lo que sea no me interesa, ni mucho menos si se trata de libros.

– Leer es bueno. Sabes deberías leer un poco, tal vez haya alguno que te pueda entretener. – la Redfox rodó sus ojos desinteresada mientras que ella escuchaba como su amigo suspiraba.

– ¿A qué viene ese suspiro grandulón?

– Nada. Simplemente es un suspiro solamente. – contestó Levi.

– Si tú lo dices. – Galeel le dio la espalda al muchacho, él simplemente ladeó levemente su cabeza ante la inmadurez de su amiga.

En ese momento una chica de cabellos rosados junto con un muchacho de cabellos rubios y un gato azul volador llegó a la mesa donde se encontraban Galeel y Levi.

– ¡Galeel pelea conmigo! – gritó de emoción Nadja a la pelinegra.

– ¿No tuviste suficiente con Grey? – comentó Galeel sin emoción.

– Si pero es que Earl nos detuvo antes de lo debido. – hizo un puchero la pelirrosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Cómo va tu libro Luke? – preguntó Levi al pelirrubio mientras que él dejo escapar un suspiro desanimado.

– Va mejorando. – respondió Luke.

– Jeje, ya me muero por leerlo. – en ese momento la hija de Igneel se acercó al peliceleste.

– Levi. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella sacando de onda a Galeel y a Luke.

– Oh, si claro. Nos vemos más tarde Galeel, Luke, Lili. – dijo él mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba con Nadja.

– Eso fue raro. – dijo Lili extrañado mientras observaba a los dos magos salir del gremio.

– _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ – pensó molesta la pelinegra.

– Nadja y Levy han estado así desde ayer. – dijo en ese momento Jude mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

– Eh? ¿Desde ayer? – el hombre de agua asintió levemente con la pregunta del Mago Celestial.

– Jude vio ayer como Nadja y Levi juntos en un café. – dijo el peliazul hablando en tercera persona. – Parecían que ambos estaban teniendo una cita.

– ¿Quién estaba teniendo una cita? – preguntó ene se momento Grey.

– Nadja y Levi, Grey-sama. – habló Jude entre suspiros al ver a la alquimista de hielo.

– Gihihi. – en ese momento la hija de Metalicana comenzó a reír cosa que para todo el gremio la observaba asustados y a la vez curiosos. – ¿Salamander y el grandulón en una cita? Ay que ser bastantes tontos como para que esos dos tengan una. – rió exageradamente la chica.

– Bueno tal vez tuvieron una cita de amigos. – dijo el exceed de Galeel.

– Deja de decir tonterías gato. – dijo ya algo cabreada la Dragona Slayer a su exceed. – Iré por una cerveza. – con eso último se retiró muy enojada de la mesa.

– ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Galeel? – se preguntó así misma Grey mientras observaba a la pelinegra sentarse en la barra siendo atendida por John Anthony.

– Oye Jude. – habló Luke al hombre del agua. – ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo Nadja y Levy en el café?

– Pues Jude vio a ellos dos platicando. – respondió el peliazul.

– ¿Platicando? Eso es muy raro, y más aún si se trata de Nadja. – dijo Grey extrañada.

– Jude también piensa lo mismo que Grey-sama. – el mago de agua rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica de hielo mientras que ella intentaba con separarse de él.

– S-Suéltame. – gruño molesta Grey mientras que un rubor había decorado sus mejillas.

– Grey-sama se ve realmente hermosa cuando se sonroja. – ante aquel comentario del muchacho la mencionada se ruborizó al extremo.

– Oye Jude, ¿Y solamente fue eso lo que viste o hay más que hayas visto de Nadja y Levi? – preguntó curioso el rubio.

– Pues Jude solamente fue eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – comentó él.

– No por nada. Simple curiosidad. – dijo el mago celestial.

Mientras tanto en la barra.

– Are… ¿Galeel-chan daijoubu-deska?

– Si camarero estoy bien, y ya deja de estar preguntando 5 veces esa pregunta. – respondió de mala gana la chica mientras bebía su cerveza.

– Mmm… ¿Hay que te molesta Galeel? – preguntó el albino.

– Si. En que me dejes tomar a gusto mi cerveza niño.

– Ya John deja en paz a la pobre de Galeel, que no ves que la pobre esta cabreada. – rió Ken mientras se tomaba una gran cantidad de cerveza desde un barril.

– Cállate Ken. – gruñó molesta la pelinegra.

– ¿Es cierto eso Galeel? – preguntó John Anthony con curiosidad y a la vez con preocupación.

– Argh, mejor me voy a tomar mi cerveza a otro lado. – la hija de Metalicana se levantó de la barra, agarrando su cerveza y yéndose a otra parte del gremio.

– Ken, ¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa a Galeel? – preguntó el albino demasiado curioso.

– Neh, digamos que cierta personita de cabello celeste salió muy apresurado Nadja. – comentó el pelicafé mientras se bebía en grandes cantidades de aquella bebida alcohólica.

– Ya veo. – asintió ligeramente John mientras que una sonrisa divertida decoró sus labios. – Bueno tal vez con eso le den un pequeño empujoncito a Galeel con Levi.

– Si, pero por cuanto tiempo tardara eso. – dijo Ken a su amigo mientras que ambos observaba a una cabreada Dragona Slayer de Hierro bebiendo su cerveza y matando miradas hacia ellos.

**CUATRO DIAS DESPUES…**

Galeel, Lili y Luke observaban como Nadja y Levi platicaban y a la vez reían divertidamente en una de las mesas del gremio. Desde hace tres días la pelirrosa y el peliceleste han estado más unidos que nunca, e incluso, hasta los han visto en cada parte de los sitios de Magnolia. Al principio para todo el gremio, incluyendo a Luke y Galeel, lo vieron simplemente normal, pues, después de todo Nadja y Levi han sido amigos desde la infancia. Pero. Luego de verlos esos tres días juntos y sin separarse ya se les estaban insinuando algo entre ellos dos.

La pelinegra sintió en esos momentos unas ansias de ir aquella mesa cuando vio como Nadja se le acercaba mucho más a Levi cuando él le señalaba algo de un libro que estaba leyendo. Mientras tanto el rubio se sentía algo incómodo pues cuando él observó cómo su amigo peliceleste le revolvió los cabellos rosados de la Dragona Slayer de Fuego mientras que ella reía divertida. En ese momento, el mago celestial y la Dragona Slayer de Hierro observaron a sus dos amigos levantarse de la mesa para luego irse, o más bien corriendo, del gremio como si no hubiera ningún mañana.

– Are, ¿Y ahora en donde irán esos dos? – dijo un muchacho de cabellera roja y armadura de hierro.

– Earl. ¿Desde cuándo has estado allí? – preguntó sacado de onda Luke.

– No mucho. – dijo Earl mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Galeel y Luke. – Así que era cierto.

– ¿Cierto de qué? – preguntó Galeel sin emoción.

– Bueno desde que llegue aquí después mi misión he escuchado rumores por toda Magnolia. – el mago celestial y la Dragona Slayer de Hierro observaron al Titania como queriendo saber de lo que estaba hablando.

– ¿Rumores? ¿Qué clase de rumores? – preguntó el rubio.

– De que esos dos andan, de que se le ven más unidos como nunca lo han hecho, de que si son la nueva pareja del gremio, entre muchas cosas más. – ante aquel comentario a Galeel le incomodo mucho al igual que Luke.

– Deja de decir estupidez Earl. ¿Nadja y Levi como pareja? Ja, yo lo dudo. – dijo seca y molestamente la pelinegra.

– Como dije son solamente rumores. – dijo el pelirrojo.

– _Y espero que así siempre sea._ – pensaron la pelinegra y el rubio mientras se perdían en sus pensamientos por aquel comentario que Earl les había dicho.

Desde hace no mucho tiempo que la Redfox y el Heartfilia sentían algo por sus compañeros; Levy y Nadja. Había muchas ocasiones en las cuales ellos dos (Galeel y Luke) querían decirles sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esos dos (Levi y Nadja), pero, siempre había algo o alguien que les interrumpía en el momento justo. Y más ahora que el peliceleste y la pelirrosa siempre andaban juntos, y eso, les causaba unos tremendos celos al rubio y a la hija de Metalicana. En un movimiento brusco Galeel se levantó de su asiento haciendo que las miradas de aquella mesa la miraran.

– ¿A dónde vas Galeel? – preguntó Lili a su dueña.

– Iré a tomar aire fresco. – respondió con brusquedad mientras se dirigía a la salida del gremio.

Una vez que la chica salió del lugar junto con su exceed se decidió en hacer algo que nunca jamás en su vida haría. En seguir a Levy y a Nadja para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

– _Maldita sea gigantón ¿Qué tanto estarás haciendo tú y esa idiota de Salamander?_ – pensó molesta mientras sentía como sangre le hervía en sus venas.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara Galeel? – preguntó Lili mientras miraba a su dueña quien tenía una mala cara.

– ¿Qué cara? – respondió con brusquedad.

– Olvídalo. – ladeó Lili su cabeza en forma de negación por la forma tan infantil de la pelinegra. – _Cada vez está más peor Galeel._

– _Maldito grandulón ¿Dónde estás?_ – la Redfox comenzó a olfatear por los aires el aroma del peliceleste hasta que en ese preciso instante… – _Te encontré._ – sonrió triunfante al haber encontrado el aroma de Levi.

En ese momento Galeel se ocultó detrás de un árbol mientras que ella observaba con una mirada penetrante y molesta a un Levi y a una Nadja en un restaurant elegante y a la vez disfrutando de un buen pastel de chocolate con fresas mientras que ambos reirán y hablaban gustosamente. Lili al ver a su dueña no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, pues, él sabía perfectamente que ella sentía algo por el mago de la escritura.

– _Esta celosa._ – rió internamente el exceed mientras sonreirá divertidamente al ver como su dueña rechinaba sus dientes y a la vez ponía una expresión cabreada al ver a sus compañeros juntos.

– _Maldita Salamander. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con MI Levi?_ – gritó internamente molesta la hija de Metalicana mientras enterraba fuertemente sus uñas, transformada en garras de hierro, en el tronco de aquel árbol.

– _Si, esta celosa._ – rió aún más fuerte Lili internamente divirtiéndose con la escena de una Galeel celosa.

La pelinegra observó como ellos dos se fueron del restaurant una vez que terminaron su pastel. Ella los siguió cuidadosamente para no ser descubierta, ni mucho menos por los instintos de la pelirrosa, la Redfox los siguió hasta llegar a una joyería muy fina y reconocida por toda Magnolia. Ella observó desde la ventana del lugar como Levi saludó amigablemente al dueño de ese lugar mientras que él le había entregado al peliceleste una caja de tamaño mediano, la hija de Metalicana observó como el mago de escritura le mostraba el objeto emocionado a la Dragneel mientras que a ella se le había iluminado sus ojos de la sorpresa.

Galeel tenía unas ansias por entrar a ese lugar y arrebatarle el objeto a Levi para saber su contenido, justamente, cuando ella tenía pensado en salir de su escondite, sintió en ese momento un apretón en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y a la vez gritara del espanto. Pero. En ese preciso instante una mano le había tapado su boca para que ella siguiera gritando, ante el temor de que fuera un acosador, la pelinegra le había propinado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a la persona haciendo que eso la soltase. Antes de que la Dragona Slayer de Hierro atacara a la persona con su brazo transformado en un abarrote, una voz familiar la detuvo en ese mismo instante.

– E-Espera Galeel s-soy yo… L-Luke.

– Uh? ¿Conejo? Maldita sea no vuelvas a hacer eso idiota. – dijo cabreada la pelinegra mientras miraba con un poco de desprecio al rubio.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó muy apenado Luke mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

– Idiota. – masculló ella mientras volvía a mirar el edificio donde se encontraban Levy y Nadja.

– ¿Qué es lo que miras a ese lugar? – preguntó curioso el Heartfilia

– Salamander y el Ratón de Biblioteca están allí. – respondió molesta mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

– ¿Y qué es lo que hacen allí?

– ¡Y yo como fregados voy a saber Conejo! – gritó furiosa mientras miraba de forma asesina al Mago Celestial. – ¡Si tanto quieres saber lo que están esos dos allí! ¡¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas?! ¡Así me harías el favor!

– Galeel. – habló Lili pero la chica no le había prestado atención.

– ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo yo? – preguntó Luke algo nervioso.

– ¡Porque tú eres el que me anda cuestionando cosas que no sé nada! – gritó la Redfox.

– Galeel, Luke. – volvió a llamar a su dueña y esta vez al rubio, pero daba igual ni uno de ellos le prestó atención alguna.

– ¡Yo solamente te lo pregunté porque pensé que tu sabrías de lo que estaban haciendo Nadja y Levi! – se defendió él

– ¡Pues pensaste mal Conejo idiota!

– ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, tengo nombre por el amor de Mavis!

– Galeel, Luke. – el pobre de Lili comenzó a jalonear de la gabardina de la pelinegra pero ella aún seguía discutiendo con el Heartfilia.

– ¡Yo te puedo llamar como se me pegue mi regalada gana! – vociferó molesta Galeel.

– ¡Galeel! – gritó ya irritado la pantera mientras que una venita le había brotado de su frente.

– ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! – gritó ya cabrada la pelinegra al exceed.

– Ya se fueron. – dijo Lili sin musitar mientras señalaba con su pata la joyería.

– ¿Quiénes se fueron? – preguntó Luke.

– Nadja y Levi. – respondió el exceed.

– ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LILI?! – gritó sumamente molesta la hija de Metalicana.

– En realidad si te lo trate de decir pero… – la pobre pantera no termino lo que tenía que decir, pues, la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

– Argh, olvídalo mejor. Sigamos a esos dos tontos. – comentó Galeel mientras salía de su escondite junto con el rubio y su pequeño compañero.

Para su mala fortuna, la Redfox ya no pudo identificar el olor de Nadja o de Levi, cosa que para ella le había molestado muchísimo. Mientras tanto el Heartfilia se había quedado con las dudas de lo que estaba pasando con sus dos amigos, pues, ya se le estaba haciendo muy raro la larga convivencia que se llevaban esos dos, y aún más, porque él los había visto junto con la hija de Metalicana y con Lili a Nadja y Levi en una fina joyería. Sea cual sea lo que estuvieran haciendo la hija de Igneel y el Mago de Escritura, Luke y Galeel descubrirían a fondo de lo que está sucediendo con esos dos.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Levi se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas leyendo del gremio mientras sentía una incómoda mirada de dos, o mejor dicho, tres personas quienes lo miraban fijamente. El muchacho de cabellera celeste levantó un poco su vista mientras se encontraba con la mirada carmesí y chocolate de sus compañeros. Tragó en ese momento el peliceleste cuando sintió aquella mirada penetrante carmesí de Galeel, pero, lo que él no sabía era que aquella mirada no iba dirigida hacia a él; sino a cierta pelirrosa quien se iba acercando a la mesa después de su pelea típica con Grey.

– Hola chicos que cuentan. – dijo animadamente la pelirrosa.

– Nada. – dijeron al unisonó Luke y Galeel en un tono de aburrición.

– Yo aún estoy continuando con mi lectura que había dejado pendiente. – respondió amigablemente Levy mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa carismática a Nadja.

– ¿En qué parte vas Levi? – preguntó interesada la chica mientras se sentaba a un lado de él a la vez que se acercó más a él.

– Pues ahora me encuentro en donde Emily, la protagonista, se encuentra domando al dragón Asteriks. – en ese momento un brillo intensó había decorado la mirada color verde de la hija de Igneel.

– Ooooooh. – exclamó emocionada la chica, cosa que para la pelinegra le hizo brotarle una venita en su sien a la vez que le había molestado cuando vio a la pelirrosa aun acercarse mucho más al McGarden.

– _Maldita aléjate de él si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza._ – pensó cabreada la Redfox.

– Oye Levi luego cuando termines el libro… ¿Me lo podrías prestar? – todos de aquella mesa miraron anonadados a la Dragneel mientras que ella miraba a Levi esperanzada.

– Por supuesto que te lo presto Nadja. – una sonrisa cálida y tierna había decorado los labios del McGarden haciendo que a Galeel le diera una fuerte y dolorosa punzada en su pecho.

– Gracias Levi. – en ese momento Luke sintió como su sangre le comenzó a hervirle a través de sus venas, al igual que la Redfox también lo sintió, cuando vieron que la pelirrosa había abrazado al peliceleste quien por supuesto a él ni le molesto en lo más mínimo.

– _¿Cómo se atreve abrazarlo(a) de esa manera?_ – gritaron internamente la pelinegra y el rubio mientras observaban de una manera asesina hacia sus dos amigos, quienes por supuesto a ellos dos ni les pusieron atención.

– Se gussssssstan. – dijo Happy burlonamente mientras arrastraba su lengua, lo cual causo una gran molestia en ciertas personas.

– Happy no digas esas cosas por favor. – comentó Levi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Nadja se encontraba aún mucho más cerca de él tratando de leer lo más que pueda la página.

– Ooooh, Asteriks es sumamente grandioso. Claro que él no se compara con Igneel, él es mucho más majestuoso y poderoso que ese Asteriks. – dijo con inocencia la pelirrosa robándole una sonrisa a Luke, y porque no, también al peliceleste. – Ah!, casi lo olvidaba. Levi me acompañarías a ese lugar del que te hable. Necesito recoger un pedido que hice hace unos días.

– Si claro. – el Mago de Escritura tomó sus cosas se despidió de sus amigos y se retiró del gremio junto con su amiga pelirrosa.

– ¿Qué tanto se traen esos dos? – preguntó Grey a sus compañeros.

– Grey-hime ¿acaso no lo has visto? Creo que Nadja y Levi ya están _ese_ nivel. – suspiró de forma soñadora Jude.

– ¿Nadja y Levi ya son novios? – gritó la Maga de Hielo haciendo que todos los del les llamaran la atención del tema.

– Oh, que felicidad Nadja ya tiene novio. – dijo John Anthony alegremente.

– Nah, no creo que el cerebro de lava tenga una relación, ni mucho menos si se trata de Levy. – comentó Lexa en un tono casi aburrido.

– Que suerte tiene Nadja. – dijeron al unisonó Jane y Day mientras lloraban a cascada silenciosa.

– Tener novio es cosa de mujeres. – comentó Pixieman inflando su pecho de orgullo.

– Mmm… con que Nadja y Levi ya son pareja, felicitaciones por esos dos… aunque… ¿Por qué esos dos no lo dijeron? – dijo Earl pensativamente.

– Tal vez la razón por la que ocultan su relación es para no llamar la atención – comentó Jude al pelirrojo. – Espero que Levi-kun y Nadja-chan anuncien su noviazgo en un día de estos. ¿Tú que piensas de esto Galeel-chan? – el hombre de agua se volteó a ver a su amigo, pero, lo único que él encontró fue un lugar vacío al igual que el lugar donde se encontraba Luke.

– Se fueron hace unos 2 minutos. – dijo Grey.

– Grey tu ropa. – dijo Ken mientras que la joven de hielo se paniqueo al encontrarse en solo paños menores, cosa que para todos los varones comenzaron a darle sangrados nasales.

Mientras tanto Galeel, Luke y Lili se habían retirado del gremio. La razón era que la pelinegra y el rubio ya no toleraron más los comentarios de sus compañeros hacia Nadja y Levi, cada vez que ellos dos escuchaban algo relacionado con la palabra "amor", "noviazgo", "Nadjevi", y otras cosas más les causaba un malestar y a la vez un dolor punzante en sus pechos con tan sólo imaginarse al peliceleste y a la pelirrosa juntos como pareja. En ese momento la hija de Metalicana y el Heartfilia se encontraba dentro de una librería escondidos entre la sección de "Terror" y "Romance" mientras espiaban a cierta Dragona Slayer de Fuego y cierto Mago de Escritura, que estaban en la sección de "Fantasía", que por supuesto el McGarden comenzaba a mostrarle a la Dragneel algunos libros de ese género mientras que ella fascinada comenzaba alagar al muchacho por sus gustos literarios.

Galeel comenzó a hervirle la sangre mientras que miles de venitas le brotaban en su cabeza y en su sien, su mano derecha casi rompía con extrema fuerza el librero cuando ella vio al McGarden ayudarle a la hija de Igneel a bajarle un libro que a la chica le había llamado su atención, y para el colmo de ello, el muchacho le dedicó una de sus sonrisas las cuales él siempre solía regalarle a la pelinegra. Mientras tanto Luke no sabía si seguir continuando viendo o salir de su escondite cuando vio a Nadja había abrazado a su mejor amigo mientras que él le correspondía cariñosamente. Pantherlili vio con algo de diversión a su dueña mientras que ella ya estaba completamente roja de los celos y de la ira al ver a esos dos abrazándose. Al ver a los dos amigos pagar los libros en la caja e irse del local, Luke y Galeel lo siguieron sigilosamente mientras que ellos escuchaban atenta y cuidadosamente la conversación de esos dos.

– Muchas gracias por comprarme los libros Levi, te prometo que te pagare hasta el último centavo. – dijo Nadja mientras aferraba la bolsa de papel, que contenía los libros, sobre su pecho.

– Jeje, no tienes nada de qué pagar Nadja, es más, tómalo como un regalo. – rió divertido Levi mientras le revolvía algunos cabellos de la chica. – Por cierto. ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar algo de despensa?

– Si. Porque no. – la chica le dedicó una sonrisa infantil e inocente a Levi mientras que ella se aferraba al brazo derecho izquierdo de él. – Por cierto ¿No te importa si me podrías comprar algún dulce?

– Si te portas bien, te lo comprare. – dijo Levi burlonamente mientras trataba a Nadja como niña pequeña.

– ¡Malditas seas Salamander! – gruñó entre dientes Galeel mientras miraba con rabia y frialdad a la pelirrosa.

– Levi ya perdiste a un amigo, y además ya no te voy a permitir que seas el primero en leer mi novela. – habló consigo mismo Luke mientras miraba fijamente a su viejo amigo.

– Alguien ya está celoso. – dijo burlonamente Lili haciendo que los dos integrantes de Fairy Tail lo miraran penetrantemente.

– Yo no estoy celoso (sa). – dijeron al unisonó el Heartfilia y la Redfox.

– Porque no solo lo admiten que lo están y ya. Ambos sabemos sobre lo que ustedes dos sienten por Nadja y Levi. – el exceed miró de manera ya algo cansada pero a la vez divertida al Mago Celestial y a la Dragona Slayer de Hierro.

– _Tal vez tenga razón._ – sin que ninguno los dos lo supiera habían pensado lo mismo. – _Mañana le diré a Nadja/Levi lo que siento por ella/él._

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Galeel se había levantado muy temprano, demasiado temprano diría yo, pues, según lo que había escuchado por parte de Lili; ayer él tuvo una conversación con Charle, quien gracias a Happy, que le dijo sobre cierto muchacho de cabello celeste. Que él y Nadja estarían en el parque del Sur de Magnolia más a o menos a las 11:00 de la mañana, ¿para qué?, quien sabe. En fin la pelinegra, como buena compañera, le avisó a Luke sobre esto, ambos acordaron en ir temprano al parque del Sur para que así pudieran saber lo que harían la pelirrosa y el peliceleste en ese lugar. Ante los nervios y la ansiedad, la hija de Metalicana salió del departamento a toda prisa.

Mientras tanto Luke no pudo dormir toda esa noche, pues, cuando la Redfox le informó todo aquello de cierta Dragona Slayer de Fuego; el pobre muchacho tuvo una mala noche en estar pensando en miles de cosas sobre lo que harían su amigo, no corrijo, mejor dicho ex-amigo con la chica que él amaba con todo su ser. En ese momento un fuerte estruendo hizo que los pensamientos del rubio se fueran caño, al buscar aquel extraño estruendo de toda su habitación; Luke, soltó un sonoro grito de espanto al ver que la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de su cama estaba completamente destruida debido a que un enorme pedazo de metal la había atravesado. Pero. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado eso allí? Bueno si ustedes ya saben la respuesta para que nos hacemos los tontos.

– GALEEL. – gritó a todo pulmón Luke mientras se asomaba por la, ya destruida, ventana.

– ¡Hasta que por fin sales de tu madriguera conejo! – contestó de manera burlona la Redfox.

– NO TE HAGAS LA CHISTOSITA, ¿SABES CUANTO ME COSTARA EN QUE ME ARREGLEN LA VENTANA? – gritó cabreado el Heartfilia.

– No seas dramático Conejo.

– ¿QUÉ NO SEA DRAMÁTICO DICES? ¿POR QUÉ NO GRITASTE MI NOMBRE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO EN VEZ DE DESTRUIRME MI HABITACIÓN?

– Te he llamado varias veces Conejo estúpido, pero como no respondías o no sé qué andabas haciendo decidí llamar tu atención a mi manera. – respondió la Dragona Slayer de Hierro mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho.

– SI DESTRUYENDO MI HABITACION POR EJEMPLO. – contestó aún más cabreado el rubio.

– Te lo pagare hombre. – rodó sus ojos la hija de Metalicana.

– Y ESPERO QUE CUMPLAS TU PROMESA.

– Ya cállate y baja de tu madriguera Conejo, tenemos que ir al parque para saber que harán esos dos idiotas.

– Si, espera un segundo. – dijo el Mago Celestial mientras se alistaba.

Una vez que el rubio bajo, él y Galeel se apresuraron hasta llegar al parque, para su mala fortuna el hambre comenzó en apoderarse de ellos. Al ver que aún era temprano decidieron en ir en un pequeño restaurant que estaba un poco cerca del parque. Ordenaron sus desayunos y una vez que se los entregaron comenzaron a comer, la verdad era, que ninguno de los dos pudo disfrutar bien sus desayunos; pues, las ansias de saber lo que harían sus amigos les estaba carcomiendo el alma y a la vez la calma. En ese momento ambos sintieron que algo no les iba agradar, era como un sexto sentido para ellos, respiraron y exhalaron profundamente suponiendo que han de ser imaginaciones suyas.

Aunque. Eso no significaba que una parte suya les comenzara a molestar. Hacía días que Nadja y Levi actuaban raro a su alrededor, cuando ellos (Luke y Galeel) les preguntaban de lo que habían hecho juntos o porque tanto rollo de estar juntos, lo cual para sus amigos siempre se ponían nerviosos o evadían las preguntas de la pelinegra y del rubio. Dejaron a un lado su desayuno, observaron la hora; la cual marcaba las 10:50 de la mañana. Alarmados, pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y se fueron como alma que se lleva el diablo. Por suerte para ellos era que el parque se encontraba cerca, lo malo fue que Levi y Nadja ya se encontraban allí. Al parecer ellos dos no prestaron su presencia, así que tuvieron la suerte de esconderse entre unos arbustos que se encontraba a una distancia perfecta para ver y escuchar al Mago de la Escritura y a la Dragona Slayer de Fuego.

– Hay algo que debes saber, y que prestes mucho atención a lo que voy a decirte. – respondió con algo de nerviosismo Levi.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Levi? – preguntó con inocencia y a la vez un poco de seriedad Nadja, lo cual les causo a Galeel y a Luke algo de sorpresa.

– Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, hemos convivido juntos desde que te conocí, hemos tomado misiones difíciles como fáciles. – detrás de los arbustos Luke y Galeel no pudieron evitar que su sangre les hirviera de los celos y del coraje. – Hubo muchas ocasiones en las cuales siempre te he tenido mucho miedo, pero, con el paso del tiempo he visto en ti a una hermosa mujer que ha estado ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. También. Había ocasiones en las cuales tenía miedo de que algún día desaparecieras de mi vida, que algún día me odiarías porque de vez en cuando te he prestado atención cuando estoy en mis horas de lectura.

– Nadja jamás ha estado a lado de Levi cuando él está leyendo. – gruñó con rabia la pelinegra. – O tal vez… hubo unas cuantas ocasiones en la que si estaba.

– Había momentos en que las que te fallaba como compañero cuando teníamos que enfrentarnos al enemigo, en vez de que tú me criticaras o me odiaras por mi debilidad, siempre ponías de tu parte un gran apoyo que me hacían más fuerte y con una gran autoestima que no sé cómo explicártelo. Cuando estaba en peligro de muerte siempre acudías a mi rescate, aunque eso para mí siempre me apenaba cómo un hombre puede ser salvado por una mujer, siempre me dejas impresionado por tu valentía, tu coraje y tu gran poder. – Nadja sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderles y a la vez como su corazón le latía mil por hora cuando escuchaba aquellas palabras de su compañero. – Que ironía ¿No? En vez de que sea yo el que te proteja todo es lo contrario, pero sabes, no me arrepiento de eso. Porque con eso puedo aprender a cómo proteger a mis camaradas, al Maestro Markov, y la más importante, a ti. – los ojos del Mago Celestial y la de la hija de Metalicana se dilataron de más, a la vez, que sintieron un fuerte dolor punzante en sus pechos.

– _¡No! ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!_ – gritaron internamente los dos compañeros.

– Tengo mucho más que decir sobre ti, pero, no sé qué más agregar. Tengo miedo de que una mala palabra que no va contigo vaya a arruinar todo esto… – un rubor decoró las mejillas del peliceleste mientras que su mirada se ocultaba detrás de sus mechones, en ese momento las pequeñas manos de la hija de Igneel tomaron las del muchacho haciendo que a él le llamara su atención.

– Entonces dilo, no te quedes callado. – dijo con una voz dulce y tranquila la pelirrosa. El Mago de la Escritura asintió, tomó aire y le dijo.

– Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos pudieron ver, tus ojos son como dos hermosas gemas que hacen que cuando uno los ve caen inmediatamente por su color llamativo, tu cabello hace que el viento lo acaricié tan delicadamente haciendo que tus largos mechones dancen con gracia al compás del aire, tu sonrisa es la más hermosa que cualquiera que la viese se derrite como una vela y que además te lo devuelven de la misma forma que la tuya; y aunque no lo creas, aunque te imágenes a ti misma como una persona ruda, sarcástica, burlona y sin darle importancia a lo que rodea; sé que en tu interior habita la nobleza, la belleza, la inocencia, la paz y la bondad. – la pelinegra comenzó apretar tan fuerte sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos y también que sus uñas se les encajara en las palmas haciéndolas sangrar, mientras que sus ojos carmesís no tardaron en inundarse de gruesas lágrimas de la tristeza y dolor. – Todo esto lo que te he dicho es la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. Pero. Detrás de toda esa verdad tiene una conclusión que debo confesar.

– ¿Qué es? – volvió a preguntar Nadja pero esta vez con emoción y con un toque nerviosismo.

– Que me he enamorado de ti. – en ese momento al escuchar eso, los corazón del Heartfilia y la Redfox sintieron que se rompieron, mientras que la de la pelirrosa se le había acelerado mucho más rápido de lo normal haciéndola suspirar. – No sé cómo lo hiciste, ni tampoco sé la razón de cómo me pudiste enamorar… pero… no me arrepiento de ello. No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, no me arrepiento que mis ojos se fijaran en ti desde aquel día en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron… en aquel momento… inesperado. Pero. Lo que en verdad si me arrepentiría es en decirte lo que mi corazón me está diciendo ahora.

– ¿Y qué es? – preguntó ella mirando fijamente a Levi.

– Que eres la dueña de mi corazón. Y que te amo con toda el alma y mi ser. – nuevamente el dolor comenzó a molestarles a la Dragona Slayer de Hierro y al Mago Celestial. – Ahora, la pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Silencio. Un molesto silencio reino en el lugar. Haciendo que las molestias de ciertas personas, que estaban escondidas en los arbustos, se hicieran de un péndulo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en escaparse de los ojos de Luke y de Galeel, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a sentir un remolino de emociones negativas; rabia, coraje, odio, decepción, tristeza, arrepentimiento, rechazo, y sobre todo, dolor. Y más si es el dolor; dolor hacia las personas que realmente amaban con todo su ser. Pero esperen. Nadja aún no había respondido a la pregunta de Levi, eso quiere decir que aun esperanzas en ella. La pelinegra y el rubio comenzaron a rezar a todos los dioses, idiomas, espíritus zodiacales, e incluso hasta el mismo Metalicana; que la respuesta de la chica fuera un "NO" y para acabarla con eso que su rechazo fuera el más frio y doloroso para el peliceleste, aunque para él fuera el más doloroso para su alma, para la Dragona Slayer de Hierro y el Mago Celestial fuera la más grande felicidad de todas.

– Yo…– Nadja hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se perdía en los ojos del McGarden.

– Sea cual sea tu respuesta lo entenderé.

– Vamos Nadja, yo sé que le dirás un "NO" como respuesta, así que díselo, díselo por favor. – suplicó entre un susurro Luke.

– Vamos Salamander recházalo, aunque sea difícil y doloroso para él, sé que él lo entenderá. Y si lo haces te prometo que yo siempre te lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida. – dijo Galeel mientras se asomaba un poco más al arbusto para escuchar atentamente a la respuesta de la pelirrosa.

– Yo… yo también… yo también te amo Levi.

– _NO._ – gritaron internamente destrozados el Mago Celestial y la Dragona Slayer de Hierro

Galeel y Luke se retiraron rápidamente del lugar. No querían ver o escuchar algo más de aquella escena de sus amores no correspondidos, en vez de que el rubio y la pelinegra se consolaran uno al otro decidieron en consolarse a sí mismos, así que ambos decidieron en irse cada quien para su departamento y que la soledad y la tristeza fuera su único consuelo. Lili le entristeció mucho en ver destrozada y triste a su dueña que hizo todo lo posible con consolarla, pero, los resultados no salieron bien como el exceel pensaba; cada vez era más peor el dolor para la hija de Metalicana, tenía todas las esperanzas en que Nadja rechazaría a Levi y que así ella pudiera en confesarle sus sentimientos al peliceleste cuando él se recuperaría del rechazo de la hija de Igneel… pero… ahora que los sentimientos de ambos eran mutuos no podía hacer nada. Sólo tendría que limitarse a ver cada día el amor en que el McGarden y la Dragneel demostrarían durante toda su vida. _"Que tonta"_. Se decía ella misma. Que tonta había sido en no ser la primera en confesarle sus sentimientos al Mago de Escritura cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero no. Y todo porque siempre ha sido muy orgullosa y además porque no quería admitir que en verdad estaba enamorada de él.

Se maldecía una y otra y otra vez, maldiciendo su suerte, maldiciendo su orgullo, maldiciendo su oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo, maldiciendo a Nadja por haberle correspondido al chico que amaba con todo su ser. Las gruesas lágrimas de Galeel habían dejado marcas saladas en su rostro mientras que sus ojos ya se encontraban cansado e hinchado de tanto llorar, hizo aparecer una mueca de tristeza junto con una risa seca mientras se decía ella misma de lo egoísta que era. Levi se merecía alguien mejor que ella, pero jamás pensó que esa persona seria Nadja, la pelinegra siempre pensó que ella se quedaría con Luke, ya que la pelirrosa y el rubio tenían un estrecho lazo que los uniría y que además éste nunca se rompería. Pero vaya que se había equivocado, al parecer nunca se imagina que la hija de Igneel tendría los mismos sentimientos que Levi sentía por ella… cuanta envidia le tenía ella a la Dragneel… la Redfox dejo escapar un leve sollozo mientras se secaba sus mejillas de aquellas lagrimas saladas.

– Al parecer… yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar a tu corazón. – se dijo así misma con tristeza. – Es mejor que estés con alguien que nunca te hará daño, en vez de alguien como yo quien si te lo hizo. – recordó en ese momento cuando ella, en el pasado, estaba en el gremio de Phantom Lord le había hecho un severo daño tanto físico como psicológico al Mago de Escritura. – Como quisiera… volver al pasado para corregir ese error mío… y no ocasionarte ese dolor que ahora tengo llevar conmigo por toda la vida…

Mientras tanto en el departamento del Heartfilia. Luke se encontraba dentro de su departamento mientras se encontraba arrinconado en la puerta de la entrada sollozando del dolor y la tristeza que a la vez nombraba el nombre de cierta chica de cabellos rosados. Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía tanto de no haberle confesado desde un principio sus sentimientos a Nadja, tuvo siempre la oportunidad de decírselo, pero, siempre lo desaprovecho. Vaya que había sido tan tonto en confiarse así mismo de que nadie se enamoraría de la Dragona Slayer de Fuego, siempre pensaba él que solamente sería el único enamorado de la chica; pero, jamás pensó que su amigo, no, mejor dicho ex-amigo también tendría sentimientos por ella. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos tan solo de recordar aquella imagen, aquel recuerdo de la confesión de Levi, su ex-amigo, con su amada Nadja.

– ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho desde un principio mis sentimientos a ti, Nadja? – se preguntó así mismo entre sollozos. – Que tonto e idiota he sido. – sollozó amargamente.

Todo ese día hasta llegar la noche, la Redfox y el Heartfilia había desahogando su dolor, tristeza y cólera de su amor perdido, jamás habían sentido un dolor y sufrimiento como lo estaban viviendo ahora. Para la chica ya era la segunda vez que ella perdía a alguien muy especial para ella; al no saber nada del paradero de su padre, el gran dragón Metalicana, la joven de cabellera oscura tuvo que pasar por tiempos muy difíciles cuando era pequeña hasta llegar a la adolescencia, pues, ella nunca había conocido lo que era el cariño, la amistad o incluso el amor de alguien; hasta que Levi apareció en su vida. Él le había enseñado aquellas hermosas cosas que ni siquiera Metalicana o mucho menos José le pudieron haber enseñado, había aprendido tanto que le había dejado impresionada, sobre todo, lo que es ser amado por alguien… pero… jamás supo que amar persona pudiera doler también. Y eso para Galeel no lo podía soportar.

Al igual que la Dragona Slayer. Luke también perdió a alguien, su madre; Layla Heartfilia. Le había dejado a él y a su padre un gran dolor y a la vez un hueco en su corazón, pues, él había perdido aquella persona quien le dio la vida a una edad bastante joven que le había causado un severo daño. Al no contar con el cariño y el afecto de su padre le hizo al único hijo de los Heartfilia a un más un dolor y rechazo que no sabía cómo hacerlo desaparecer, fue en ese momento, cuando llegó a la adolescencia y a la vez que había escapado de casa para ir en búsqueda de su propio destino; ser un mago como lo había sido su querida madre. No fue nada sencillo que digamos, pues, había muchos obstáculos que le impedían realizar su sueño, y ese obstáculo fue, su padre y su egoísmo de que regresara a casa. Pero. Fue en ese instante que el destino decidió en llegar a su rescate; Nadja Dragneel, la Dragona Slayer de Fuego. Gracias a ella le había enseñado a Luke a no rendirse ante nada, pero, sobre todo a ser amado. Pero todo eso ya no se podrá hacer, porque ahora ella ya tiene a alguien que si lo podrá hacer. Y eso para Luke le destrozaba por dentro.

Habían pasado dos días después de la Dragona Slayer de Hierro y el Mago Celestial se enteraran de la confesión de Levi y Nadja, dos días en las cuales ellos dos (Galeel y Luke) no pisaron Fairy Tail para no encontrarse con ellos, dos días en la Redfox y el Heartfilia evitaban aquellas personas que les causaban mucho daño cuando intentaban saber lo que les pasaba, dos días en que siempre ocultaban su dolor detrás de una sonrisa o de una máscara de aburrimiento y desinteresado. Dos días en que finalmente ambos compañeros decidieron en ir a enfrentar la cruda y cruel verdad del nuevo que había florecido en el gremio, la nueva pareja del año que nunca se lo hubieran imaginado; ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños. Al llegar a Fairy Tail todos los del gremio los recibieron con infinidades de preguntas. ¿Qué donde estaban hace dos días?, ¿Por qué no los recibían cuando iban de visita?, ¿Por qué los evitaba a toda costa?, y entre otras preguntas más, simplemente ellos dos respondieron a su manera con patéticas respuestas que no tenían sentido alguno para los del gremio, o más bien, más para Luke porque a Galeel si se lo creían.

– Galeel, Luke. – en ese momento a la pelinegra se le había acelerado el corazón al escuchar la voz del dueño.

– Ah, eres tu Gigantón. – dijo en su típico tono de chica cool la Dragona Slayer.

– ¿Galeel dónde has estado estos dos días? me tenías preocupado. – un sonrojo había decorado las mejillas de la joven ojicarmesi mientras miraba fijamente al Mago de Escritura.

– ¿Preocupado dices? – preguntó Galeel sorprendida mientras que Levy asentía.

– Pues claro que sí. Digo. Después de todo eres mi amiga ¿No? – en ese mismo instante la hija de Metalicana recibió un fuerte dolor punzante en su pecho haciendo que ella recordara que él y Nadja ahora son pareja.

–Es cierto ya lo había olvidado… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo maldita sea? – pensó dolida la Redfox.

– Galeel, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el McGarden preocupado por su compañera.

– Si me encuentro de maravilla, ahora si no te molesta quiero estar sola. – respondió de mala gana Galeel dejando anonadados a casi la mitad del gremio.

– Uh, parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor. – dijo burlonamente Lexa.

– Lexa más respeto por favor. – replicó John Anthony a la hija del Maestro Markov.

– ¿Qué? Si solamente digo la verdad a lo que mis ojos están viendo. – comentó la Maga de Electricidad.

– Oye Luke. – llamó Levi a su amigo, quien por cierto no tenía buena cara que digamos cuando le nombro.

– ¿Qué pasa Levi? – preguntó en un tono normal pero con un deje de molestia que ni siquiera nadie lo notó, a excepción de Lili.

– ¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Galeel? – preguntó preocupado el McGarden mientras observaba a la pelinegra bebiendo una cerveza, pero también notó en ella una tristeza en su mirar. – Digo, es que la noto algo deprimida.

– _Claro que le pasa algo idiota traidor. Qué no ves que ella está sufriendo debido a tu culpa porque tú y Nadja están juntos._ – tenía ganas de restregarle aquellos pensamientos en la cara de su ex-amigo, pero, prefirió callar en ese momento y guardarse aquel comentario. – No lo sé. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

– Si, eso es lo que haré. – respondió decidido el mago de Escritura dejando sorprendido y a la vez confundido al Heartfilia.

– _¿Qué no se supone que él esta Nadja? A propósito, ¿En dónde estará ella?_ – el rubio busco con su mirada chocolate a cierta chica de cabellos rosados por todo el gremio, y sin ningún éxito, no la encontró. – Oye Grey. – llamó él a la Maga de Hielo.

– ¿Si Luke?

– ¿Has visto a Nadja? No la he visto desde que llegue.

– Pues… no sabría decirte en donde se encuentra la cabeza de flama Luke. Pero de aseguro que no ha de llegar en cualquier momento. Después de todo me debe una pelea desde hace dos días. – le guiñó divertida ella a Luke.

– Si tal vez tengas razón.

Minutos después las puertas del gremio se abrieron bruscamente de par en par dejando ver a una cabreada Dragona Slayer de Fuego mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierta persona que no ha visto en dos días de ausencia, Nadja al encontrar a la persona que buscaba corrió hacia una de las mesas mientras se abalanzaba sobre de él como un cazador a su presa.

– ¡Luke! – chilló de alegría mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

– N-Nadja. – tartamudeó de la sorpresa y del nerviosismo al sentir los pechos detrás de él.

– ¡Luke! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Me tenías bastante preocupada! – comentó la hija de Igneel mientras miraba con algo de seriedad y preocupación al Mago Celestial.

– Lo siento. No quería preocuparte. – dijo casi en un susurro mientras le sonreía con algo de tristeza.

– ¿Dónde has estado estos dos días Luke? – preguntó con inocencia Nadja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Buscando inspiración para el libro que estoy escribiendo. – dijo él, o más bien, mintió. Ya que esos dos días de ausencia estaba evitando de ver a la pelirrosa.

– Ya veo. – asintió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

– ¿Y…? Umm… ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó con una voz entrecortada y nerviosa.

– Eh? ¿Novedad? ¿Novedad de qué Luke? – ella lo miró confundida mientras que él simplemente le dolía por dentro al saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

– No lo sé… de lo que hiciste estos últimos dos días… por ejemplo.

– Ah!, sobre eso. Pues. Me la pase esos dos días buscándote. – Luke miró con sorpresa e ilusión a Nadja mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban sus oídos.

– ¿Enserio?

– Si. – afirmó la Dragona Slayer de Fuego. – De hecho también conté con la ayuda de Levi, porque él estaba buscando a Galeel también. – dijo la chica de cabellera rosada, pero, lo que ella no presto atención del rubio era que él tenía una cara de dolor y sufrimiento.

Para Luke el tan solo hecho de haber escuchado el nombre del McGarden su cerebro se desconectó en ese momento sin saber de qué la Dragneel había agregado más en aquel comentario. Nadja miró con preocupación a su compañero quien se había quedado en silencio varios minutos, ella comenzó en hacerlo entrar en razón pero había fracasado en el intento. Mientras tanto en la barra se encontraba Galeel y Levy junto con Lili, al igual que la Dragona Slayer y el Mago Celestial, la hija de Metalicana había ignorado en los próximos minutos al McGarden quien por supuesto él le había mencionado el nombre de su nueva enemiga. Al estar la pelinegra en sus pensamientos sintió que ella ya se parecía un tanto a Jude o que él le había contagiado sus celos cuando cierto se le acercaba a Grey; ahora ella sabía porque siempre el Hombre del Agua le apodaba al Heartfilia "Rival de Amor".

– Galeel. – en ese momento la chica reaccionó inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué sucede grandulón?

– Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Te he llamado como 25 veces y no me contestas. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso algo te está molestando? – Galeel se mordió el labio mientras que un ligero sonrojo había decorado sus bronceadas mejillas de tan sólo ver al Mago de Escritura con aquella mirada inocente y llena de preocupación.

– _Si hay que me molesta. Y ese algo es Salamander._ – pensó ella. – No. No hay nada que me molesta. – respondió secamente mientras se tomaba un gran sorbo de cerveza.

– ¿Estas segura? – preguntó él sin confiarse de las palabras de la Redfox.

– Si. – respondió con el mismo tono seco.

– Galeel si en verdad hay que te le molesta puedes decírmelo. – la chica apretó con fuerza sus manos y su mandíbula, quería decírselo, enserio que ella quería hacerlo… pero… por el amor de Mavis si ella le decía que Nadja era la causante de lo que estaba sintiendo de aseguro que Levy rompería todo lazo de amistad con ella.

– Levi enserio no me pasa nada. – respondió ya algo cansada la hija de Metalicana soltando un suspiro cansado.

– Está bien. Si tú lo dices Galeel. – el peliceleste observó a su compañera preocupado que quería descubrir lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, pero, decidió en no molestarla más.

– Iré a tomar aire fresco. – dijo la Dragona Slayer de Hierro entre dientes mientras se retiraba de la barra.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó el peliceleste mientras se levanta de la silla. Galeel se volteó a verlo y le dijo con una voz que el muchacho no supo reconocer.

– Estaré bien.

Levi se quedó allí parado observando como su amiga se alejaba y salía del gremio. Mientras tanto Luke había presenciado toda la escena, preocupado, se disculpó con Nadja por dejarla preocupada hace una hora y media y después él salió afuera para encontrarse a la pelinegra recargada en la pared izquierda de la entrada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él.

– Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta Conejo tonto. – replicó ella sin emoción.

–…

– ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Pésimo… cada vez este dolor que llevo en mi pecho se pone cada vez peor. – confesó el Heartfilia haciendo que la Redfox sintiera una punzada en su pecho. – Como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y haberle dicho en ese momento mis sentimientos a ella.

– Lo siento…

– No lo lamentas. Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo haya reaccionado demasiado tarde en mis sentimientos. – dijo en un tono afligido Luke mientras se recargaba en la pared y a la vez a un lado de Galeel. – ¿Tu que hubieras hecho si hubieras confesado tus sentimientos a él?

– No creo que sea correspondida. Como lo ves él ama a otra… pero… si yo le se lo hubiera dicho de aseguro me rechazaría, y no sé, tal vez él rompería nuestra a mistad. – respondió la hija de Metalicana en un tono casi entrecortado.

–… lo siento…

– Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar en su corazón… no después de lo que le había hecho en aquel momento cuando le ataque a él y a esas cotorras latosas que tiene por compañeras. – una risa seca salió de los labios de ellos dos. – Él… se merece alguien mejor que yo… pero nunca pensé que esa persona seria…

– Nadja. – la Redfox asintió con tristeza. – Somos un asco… ¿No?

– Tal vez tu no… pero… yo sí. Yo nunca en vida, es más, ni siquiera cuando estuve en Phantom Lord me había atraído alguien… – la Dragon Slayer tragó con dificultad su saliva mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta. – Pero… ahora que he encontrado a alguien que me atrae… él nunca me verá de la misma forma como yo le veo.

– Yo también me siento de la misma forma Galeel. Ambos estamos en el mismo barco.

– Si no te importa… regresare a mi departamento ya no tengo humor de estar un minuto más aquí. – dijo Galeel mientras se disponía en irse del gremio completamente, hasta que Luke habló.

– Te acompaño. – el Mago Celestial al ver a su amiga allí parada y sin decir ni una palabra espero unos segundos a que ella le respondiera.

– Está bien.

Sin decir nada más los dos magos se retiraron del gremio sin decir palabra alguna, justamente cuando ellos dos doblaban la esquina de Fairy Tail, algo les había llamado su atención, ante la curiosidad decidieron saber de lo que había sido; en ese momento la Redfox y el Heartfilia se detuvieron en seco mientras que sus miradas se habían dilatado de más y a la vez como ellos habían sentido como sus corazón se rompían en añicos. Frente a ellos dos se encontraba Levy y Nadja, pero, eso no era el motivo por el que la pelinegra y el rubio se habían quedado devastados y dolidos; la razón era que la Dragneel se encontraba encima del McGarden mientras que él se encontraba casi recargado en la pared del gremio y a la vez que tenía abrazada alrededor de la cintura a la pelirrosa mientras que con su mano izquierda la posaba en trasero de ella.

– Luke… – jadeó Nadja al ver a un Luke con una expresión de decepción y dolor.

– G-Galeel… – dijo Levi casi en un susurro mientras observaba a una molesta y adolorida Galeel y casi con unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapársele de sus ojos carmesí. – N-No es lo que parece… – dijo él nerviosamente pero al parecer la hija de Metalicana y el Mago Celestial no le habían escuchado.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que nuestros ojos ven? – preguntó con frialdad pura el rubio dejando en completo shock a la pelirrosa y al peliceleste.

– ¿Luke? – susurró la hija de Igneel consternada.

–Lamentamos mucho la interrupción pueden terminar con lo que estaban _empezando_. Vámonos Galeel. – en ese momento justamente cuando el Heartfilia iba a tomarle de la muñeca a la pelinegra para llevársela de ahí, ella, se alejó del lugar por si sola y corriendo muy lejos de allí.

– ¡Galeel! – gritó Luke mientras que él la seguía. – ¡Espera! – pero no tenía caso ella se había alejado demasiado lejos que apenas podía escuchar los gritos del Mago Celestial.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ – gritó internamente la chica mientras que una gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a escapárseles de sus ojos carmesí.

Al llegar a su departamento, lo primero que hizo Galeel fue casi destruir la mitad de su vivienda; los muebles destruidos y regados por todo el lugar, las paredes estaban agujeradas mientras que el yeso y el concreto estaban en el suelo, las puertas de los gabinetes y de las alacenas estaban partidas, algunos marcos de las fotografías que estaban colgadas también estaban destruidas. Todo estaba irreconocible que parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí. La hija de Metalicana se encontraba, en lo que era el living, arrodillada mientras que sollozaba de la amargura, del dolor y de la tristeza.

Lili había observado todo desde afuera de la ventana del departamento donde vivía la Redfox, jamás, jamás en su vida o mejor dicho en los momentos en que él vivía con la chica la había actuar de esa forma tan… como decirlo… bestial. No sabía en ese momento que hacer, pues, él no sabía cómo consolar a una corazón de persona ni mucho menos si se trataba de una mujer, o mejor dicho, de Galeel. El exceed se sentía tan inútil en ese momento, su dueña sufría mucho por el amor no correspondido de aquel Mago de Escritura, y más aún porque él tenía una relación con la dueña del amante de los pescados. El pantera observó a su dueña salir del departamento cerrando de golpe la puerta de entrada.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza en forma de negación al verla huir nuevamente y a la vez pudiendo olfatear aquellas gruesas y saladas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos carmesí. Quería ir con ella al principio, pero, sabía muy bien que ella no le dejaría que le acompañase o que la mirase en ese aspecto tan frágil y corrompido; y más aún que ella está teniendo un problema difícil de controlar su ira, rabia y coraje por la situación que Galeel vio en cierto Mago de Escritura con la Dragona Slayer de Fuego.

Mientras tanto con cierto rubio, él se encontraba devastado y solo en su departamento. En vez de que él destruyera todo a su paso, como lo hizo la pelinegra, Luke se dedicó a encerrarse con llave en su habitación mientras se encontraba recostado bocabajo llorando amargamente por aquella escena de Nadja teniendo un encuentro intimo con su ex-amigo, por Mavis, cada vez que él pensaba en _eso_ la sangre comenzaba a hervirle a la vez que sentía un doloroso e incómodo dolor en su pecho haciendo que en cualquier momento su corazón se detendría en cualquier segundo debido a la inmensa tristeza que sentía.

Maldijo entre dientes al McGarden por haberse robado el cariño, la atención, el amor; por sobre todo, el corazón de la pelirrosa. De su querida Dragona Slayer de Fuego. Su princesa-dragona de cuentos de hadas. Luke tenía en esos momentos unas ansias de luchar contra Levi hasta hacerlo desaparecer sin que no deje ni un solo rastro de existencia en este mundo, quería que el McGarden sufriera un accidente de la cual él jamás despertaría de nuevo… pero… luego una imagen de Nadja, su Nadja, apareció en su pensamientos con lágrimas en sus ojos mostrando aquel sufrimiento en su mirar cobriza por el peliceleste. El Heartfilia dejo a un lado aquellos pensamientos oscuros del Mago de Escritura, ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta y cruel de pensar en aquellas malignas imágenes de su compañero? aunque él odiosa a muerte a Levi no puede en ese tipo de _cosas_ horribles de él.

– ¿Qué tan bajo he caído? Debes controlarte Luke. – se dijo así mismo en un susurro mientras que una risa seca y triste se había quedado en su garganta.

* * *

**VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE…**

El sol se había ocultado detrás de las grises nubes, que poco a poco, comenzaron a cubrir el cielo azul. Como si el clima supiera en ese mismo momento el dolor de la hija de Metalicana y del Heartfilia, el cielo, comenzó a dejar caer aquellas gotas de lluvia como si se tratasen de lágrimas. Todos en Magnolia comenzaron a buscar refugio para resguardarse del mal clima, pero, en las calles de la ciudad un muchacho de cabellos celestes corría en cada esquina y lugar mientras buscaba a gritos el nombre de alguien de manera desesperada y asustada. Cada vez que aquel muchacho se topaba con alguna persona le preguntaba por ese alguien que con tanta desesperación deseaba por encontrar, pero, siempre que les hacia esa pregunta recibía la misma respuesta negativa.

Levi sintió como su estómago se le revolvía a la vez que unas fuertes y bizarras imágenes empezaban a aparecerle por su mente mientras que el temor, la desesperación y el horror se mostraban en su mirar café. Se negó bruscamente su cabeza mientras intentaba con ignorar y borrar esas inimaginables imágenes de aquella persona, volvió a correr sin importarle como la tormenta estaba empeorando cada vez más mientras seguía gritando con desesperación, dolor y miedo el nombre de esa persona. Su respiración ya se encontraba entrecortada y cansada, el frío ya le comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos, en la parte blanca de sus ojos se habían tornado rojos e incluso hasta hinchado de tanto llorar, pero, lo que él no podía soportar era el dolor y la intranquilidad de su corazón.

Un mal sabor le llegó a su boca de tan sólo recordar aquella mirada llena de coraje, amargura, negación, tristeza, y dolor, sobretodo dolor de esa persona que le había visto en aquel momento inesperado. El McGarden se detuvo en seco, tomándose un descanso de tan sólo 15 segundos, justamente cuando él recuperó el aliento alzó su mirada al cielo y con una mirada destrozada y llena de súplica pidió la ayuda suprema de darle una señal por encontrar a esa persona que con tantas ansias deseaba por encontrar inmediatamente.

– Por favor… por favor… dame una señal… quiero encontrarla… quiero saber si no le ha ocurrido algo malo por favor… – sollozó. En ese momento como si sus plegarias fueron escuchadas una pantera alada iba sobrevolando por los cielos. – ¿Lili? Si… es Lili. ¡LILI! – gritó con suma fuerza sin importarle el dolor que sentía su garganta ya gastada de tanto gritar. El exceed bajo su mirada y vio que era Levi, descendió de los cielos para quedar cara a cara con el Mago de Escritura.

– Levi, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en este clima? – preguntó tranquilo y extrañado la pantera.

– Lili… algo terrible acaba de pasar… – el exceed se quedó impactado de ver de esa manera tan desesperado y asustado al peliceleste, jamás lo había visto así… no desde que Fiore estaba a punto de ser destruido por los dragones.

– ¿Qué sucede Levi? – pregunto él.

– Departamento… destruido… sangre… Galeel… secuestro… – el muchacho no sabía que decir en ese momento, su mente nuevamente le empezaba a jugarle una mala jugada.

– Levi tranquilízate. Respira profundo y cuéntame lo que estas queriendo decir.

– El… El departamento de Galeel… está destruido… hay sangre en cada parte de las habitaciones… empecé a llamarla pero ella no me contesta… alguien irrumpió su hogar, y la atacó, y se la llevó… – gritó desesperado Levi sin tomarse ni un solo respiro, Lili lo miró con tranquilidad sin siquiera musitarse. – Lili alguien secuestro a Galeel. Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

– _Su mirada… hay algo en su mirada. ¿Acaso no será que él…?_ – pensó la pantera mientras observaba fijamente la mirada de Levi. Una leve mueca apareció de lado del exceel. Se acercó al Mago de Escritura y le dijo. – Levi tranquilízate. Galeel estará bien.

– ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Lili si Galeel está desaparecida? – el exceed se le quedó viendo sorprendido. El rostro pálido del muchacho se había tornado a rojo del coraje y su mirada café se podía ver un sinfín de emociones entre ellas la preocupación y el horror.

– Galeel está bien. – dijo con tranquilidad Lili.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? Dímelo ya Lili. – el McGarden tomó al exceel mientras que él comenzaba a zarandearlo bruscamente, haciendo que al pobre animalito alado comenzara a marearse.

– E-Ella se encuentra… e-en el parque del E-Este… Levi ya suéltame me estoy mareando. – dijo el pobrecito de Lili ya totalmente mareado.

– ¿En el parque del Este? Como pude ser tan ingenuo. – en ese momento el Mago de Escritura soltó al exceed mientras que éste cayó al suelo mientras continuaba mareado. – Gracias Lili. – agradeció por detrás el joven de cabellera celeste.

– _Nota mental: si encuentras a un Levi buscando desesperadamente a Galeel será mejor que les des su ubicación en donde ella se encuentra._ – fueron los últimos pensamientos del exceed antes de caer totalmente noqueado.

– Galeel espero que estés bien. Mavis por favor que ella este bien y que este sana y salva. – suplicó mentalmente Levi mientras seguía corriendo en la lluvia.

Mientras tanto en el Parque del Este de Magnolia se encontraba Galeel resguardándose de la lluvia de aquel enorme árbol, se abrazó así misma cuando sintió una ventisca fría, ella se encontraba completamente mojada haciendo que su cabello se le pegara en su rostro e incluso hasta se le notara mucho más largo debido a lo mojado que estaba. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras que las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos al recordar los agridulces momentos que había convivido con cierto mago de cabellera celeste. En ese momento, sin que ella se diera cuenta, al otro extremo del parque se encontraba Levi, él, al ver a Galeel debajo de aquel árbol sintió un gran alivio y paz en su interior.

El McGarden gritó su nombre a la vez que corría hacia a ella, mientras tanto, la Redfox al escuchar la voz de Levi pensó en un principio que tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación, pero, al escuchar una y otra y otra vez la voz de él llamándola giró un poco su cabeza mientras sintió como su corazón se le había acelerado de más. Levi le había abrazado, él había aferrado su cuerpo con la de ella.

– Estas bien, gracias a Mavis que estas bien. – dijo casi susurrándole al oído de ella.

– ¿Levi? – susurró confundida, pero, al sentir aquel abrazo de él se olvidó de todo aquello que la rodeaba e incluso de la tristeza que antes sentía. – _Que cálido… su toque es muy cálido. Cuanto desearía que esto nunca se termine. Cuanto desearía que todos los días estuviéramos así._

– Galeel. – la llamó, ella alzó su vista mientras que ella pudo observar en la mirada café muchas emociones que no supo identificar. – Estás bien.

– ¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo Ratón de Biblioteca? ¡S-Suéltame! – dijo entre dientes la hija de Metalicana mientras intentaba alejar al peliceleste de ella, pero, todo fue en vano ya que él no quería separarse de ella. – ¡Levi! ¡Suéltame!

– No.

– ¡que me sueltes te digo! – gritó ya algo furiosa.

– ¡Y yo te he dicho que no lo hare! – esta vez él alzó su voz haciendo que la pelinegra se tensara.

– Levi… suéltame… por favor. – dijo la Redfox en un tono entrecortado mientras recordaba que él y Nadja eran pareja. Con sus últimas fuerzas que le quedaban la Dragona Slayer se liberó del abrazo de Levi mientras que él la miraba… ¿dolido? – ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con una voz ruda pero algo entrecortada.

– ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? Estaba buscándote Galeel. – respondió él en un tono más tranquilo pero un poco alto.

– ¿Buscándome? ¿Buscándome para qué? – preguntó casi de forma brusca la Dragona Slayer de Hierro.

– Eso ya no importa. Pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso en tu departamento?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi departamento conmigo?... espera… ¿Qué demonios hacías en mi departamento? – Galeel volvió a preguntar pero esta vez molesta mientras recordaba lo que ella hizo a su pobre departamento.

– Está bien te lo diré. Te estaba buscando porque me preocupe cuando huiste del gremio, y cuando te fui a buscar a tu departamento éste se encontraba irreconocible, y lo peor de todo, fue que pensé que alguien te había asaltado o peor aún que te habían secuestrado. – un sonrojo había decorado las mejillas de Levi al igual que las de la hija de Metalicana.

– _¿Acaso él…? ¿Acaso Levi en verdad se preocupó por mí?_ – la chica tranquilizó su mirada mientras que un brillo en sus ojos comenzó en aparecer, pero, en ese momento ella recordó detalladamente la razón de su huida; que Nadja y él tuvieron un momento inoportuno. – Será mejor que me vaya. – dijo ella sin ninguna expresión sacando de onda al Mago de Escritura.

– ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? – preguntó él sin entender.

– A donde yo vaya no es tu incumbencia. – respondió con frialdad pura haciendo estremecer al peliceleste.

– Aunque no me incumbe quiero saberlo Galeel. – dijo Levi mientras le había detenido tomándole del brazo.

– S-Suéltame tonto. – gruñó molesta Galeel mientras que un sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas.

– No lo hare. – los ojos carmesí de la chica se le habían dilatado cuando ella había escuchado el tono gentil y suave de la voz del McGarden. – No lo hare. Aunque me pidas que suelte, no te soltare. Aunque me pidas que te deje tranquila, no te dejare tranquila. Aunque me pidas que te deje de seguir, no lo hare.

– Gihihi… eres un idiota… ¿lo sabias? – comentó la pelinegra en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez entrecortado. – ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas a la ligera? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

– Porque… yo…

– Ya mejor no digas nada. No tiene caso en que me lo digas. – Galeel se soltó del agarre de Levi, pero, en vez de que ella se fuera se quedó allí parada.

– ¿Galeel? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

– Si. – mintió mientras sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho la Redfox. – Ni se te ocurra seguirme grandulón.

– Galeel… ¿A dónde vas? – volvió a preguntar Levi a su compañera pero ella simplemente le respondió.

– Yo te lo dije… no es tu incumbencia.

En ese momento al McGarden le hirvió la sangre por la completa inmadurez de su amiga, sin pensarlo dos veces el Mago de Escritura caminó rápidamente hacia a ella y en un rápido movimiento la volteó haciendo que a ella le molestara tanto, justamente cuando ella le iba a reclamarle que la dejara en paz, algo sorprendente sucedió. ¡Levi la estaba besando! Y no un beso cualquiera, sino, que el beso era contacto labial. La Redfox no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pues, ella estaba en shock y a la vez que su mente se tornaba totalmente en blanco. Al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios del peliceleste moviéndose entre los suyos, la pelinegra no dudo en corresponderle nerviosamente. Al sentirse correspondido, Levi, profundizó un poco más el beso; haciendo que la chica ahogara un suspiro. Ella se aferró a la camisa del muchacho mientras que él aferraba el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo mientras que con una de sus manos, o más bien sus dedos, comenzaba a enredarse éntrelos finos y suaves cabellos azabaches de la Dragona Slayer.

Galeel se sentía a desfallecer, había soñado con tanta añoranza y deseo besar aquellos labios suaves y carnosos del McGarden, y ahora, que su deseo se había cumplido no quería que este momento se desapareciera. Dentro de ella sintió una sensación hermosa y cálida que no sabía explicar de lo que era, y la verdad era, que ella no quería que eso terminara. Justamente, en ese momento, ella sintió los dientes de Levi mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior haciendo que la Dragona Slayer de Hierro abriera un poco sus labios a la vez que dejaba escapar un leve gemido cuando sintió aquel musculo mojado saboreándole sus labios. Galeel sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría debido a la emoción que le estaba invadiéndole, justamente, cuando ella también iba hacer lo mismo que él… se detuvo bruscamente… se detuvo porque en ese momento su mente le había recordado algo que nunca debió imaginar. La relación de la Dragneel y él.

En un rápido y brusco movimiento se separó de Levi mientras que ambos respiraban con algo de dificultad, debido a que ellos se le habían acabado el oxígeno, el McGarden vio con preocupación a la Redfox mientras que ella había ocultado su mirada carmesí detrás de su fleco. El peliceleste sintió como el cuerpo de ella comenzó a temblarle, pero, no era por el frio sino que era por el coraje.

– Galeel… – justamente cuando el Mago de Escritura le iba a decir algo, ella, le había interrumpido en ese instante.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Levi? – Levi la miró confundido y preocupado al escuchar como su voz se quebraba por completo. – ¿Qué acaso no te bastó con destrozar mi corazón?

– ¿Destrozar tu corazón? ¿De qué estás hablando Galeel? – preguntó él muy confundido.

– ¡Tú ya deberías saberlo! – gritó con una voz aún más quebrada mientras alzó su vista para mirar fijamente a Levi, él, a ver aquella carmesí destrozada, dolida y triste sintió un vuelco en su corazón. – No puedes tu… besarme así como si fuera una de esas chicas fáciles cuando tu… cuando tu ya tienes a alguien a quien amar…

–… ¿Por qué dices eso?... – preguntó el McGarden aun sin entender bien la situación.

– No me obligues a decírtelo por favor… porque… si lo hago yo… yo no sé por cuanto tiempo aguantaría este dolor que llevo aquí. – sollozó la hija Metalicana mientras se había colocado su mano izquierda en donde le indicaba su corazón. – Cada vez que te veo con ella… siento unas ganas de alejarte de ella, de decirte que tu; un Ratón de Biblioteca, no eres digno de ella o de otra más… yo siempre… yo siempre he querido que tu… que tu… me miraras como lo haces con ella, que me hables como se lo dices a ella, que me invites a lugares que nunca antes me han invitado, que me dejes ver sobre tu hombro cuando estas metido en tus aburridos libros, que me digas como es la verdadera "yo" cuando estoy junto a ti. ¿Es que es mucho pedir? – Galeel había rotó en ese momento el llanto mientras que sus lágrimas saladas se combinaban con la lluvia, un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Levi al ver a la Dragona Slayer de Hierro alli parada y destrozada mientras sollozaba con dolor y sufrimiento.

– Galeel, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es "ella" de la quién hablas?

– ¡No te hagas el que no sabe Levi! ¡De Nadja! ¡¿De quién más?!

– ¿Nadja? – arqueó una ceja lleno de confusión.

– Si… Nadja… por Mavis no le puedes hacer esto a Nadja, no debes engañar a tu… _novia_… conmigo. Aunque… en verdad lo deseo, pero, no quiero que lo hagas. – un mal sabor amargo sintió en la punta de la lengua de la hija de Metalicana al pronunciar aquella palabra prohibida que tanto daño le hacía. – Nadja ni tú se merecen esto… tú y ella tienen los mismos sentimientos… lo sé porque, yo, los vi aquel día en que ambos se dijeron lo que sentían…

– ¿T-Tu? ¿N-Nos viste en el Parque del Sur? – preguntó nerviosa y apenadamente el peliceleste.

– ¡¿Qué acaso no escuchaste idiota?! – gritó molesta y con una voz entrecortada. Le dolía. A Galeel le dolía tanto recordar aquel momento en que ella vio como la persona que más anhelaba y amaba con todo su ser fuera correspondido por la misma persona quien le había dicho sus sentimientos.

– Galeel lo que tu viste ese día tan sólo fue un…

– No lo digas… por favor Levi… no quiero que me lo digas, sé que tú estás enamorado de Nadja. Y si… y si ella es tu felicidad entonces yo… yo… te dejaré ir. – la mirada café del McGarden se le había dilatado de más cuando vio una sonrisa forzada y triste en la Redfox. – Gihihi… que tontería ¿No?... que yo Galeel Redfox, la Dragon Slayer de Hierro… se haya enamorado de Levi McGarden; aquel Ratón de Biblioteca grandulón de Fairy Tail… pero… también me equivoque en algo respecto a ti… que tú no sientes lo mismo como yo siento por ti…

–…

– Será… será mejor que olvidemos esto. O-Olvida todo lo que te dije… por el bien de los dos Levi… no quiero que por este error vaya a perder tu amistad también… pero… si tú quieres romper esta amistad está bien lo entenderé.

– ¿Qué? – miró con incredulidad Levi a Galeel mientras que ella ocultó su mirada detrás de su fleco.

– N-No te preocupes por mi… y-yo estaré bien, yo, seguiré adelante y fingiré que todo esto nunca paso… espero que tú y… N-Nadja sean fe…

En ese momento la Dragona Slayer de Hierro fue callada cuando el Mago de Escritura le había abrazado nuevamente, su mirada carmesí se había dilatado de lo anonadada que estaba. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Levi decidió hablar y poner un fin a esto.

– No sé de donde hallas sacado todas esas ideas. Pero. Lo único que puedo decir es… que todo eso lo que has visto o escuchado no es más que un mal entendido. – el McGarden se separó de ella mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el fino rostro bronceado de la joven, la hija de Metalicana observó aquella mirada café mostrando un brillo y a la vez una calidez y cariño en ellos.

– ¿Un mal… entendido? – sollozó ella mientras que el peliceleste afirmaba ligeramente con su cabeza, una sonrisa tierna y cálida había decorado los labios del joven Mago de Escritura sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la pelinegra.

– Nadja y yo no somos y nunca seremos novios. – confesó él haciendo que el corazón de la Redfox diera un brinco de la emoción, pero, no quería hacerse más ilusiones.

– Si ustedes no son novios… entonces… ¿Por qué han estado saliendo? – preguntó ella con una voz quebrada.

– Porque nos estábamos ayudándonos uno al otro. – respondió con sinceridad Levi. – Es por esa razón que hemos tenidos esas salidas de amigos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Simple. Porque queríamos saber los gustos de las personas de quienes nos enamoramos. – un sinfín de espadas comenzaron a travesar en el corazón de Galeel mientras mostraba en su rostro el dolor y el rechazo. Levi al notar se acercó a la ella y siguió continuando hablando con ese tono suave y gentil en su voz. – Lo siento… no quería causarte este dolor y sufrimiento por este malentendido.

– ¿Y por qué lo haces ahora? – preguntó ella con una voz dolida.

– ¿Qué?

– Si ya tienes a alguien ¿Por qué estás aquí? – una sonrisa tierna decoró los labios de Levi para después soltar una leve risa.

– _Con que era eso_. – pensó él. Se acercó más al rostro de la chica mientras que con sus pulgares acarició gentilmente las mojadas mejillas de ella haciéndola sonrojar de más. – No hay duda alguna de porque me enamoro cada vez más de ti.

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_ – gritó internamente la Redfox mientras sentía su rostro arder. Como si hubiera leído su mente el McGarden habló enseguida.

– Entre todas las chicas del gremio, eres tú la única quien ha logrado llamarme la atención. Y agradezco a Mavis que te haya puesto en mi camino. No hay ni un solo día en que tú estés en mi mente. Espero que me puedas perdonar por todo el daño que te he causado toda esta semana, pero, quería saber en como declarar mi amor por ti Galeel.

– En estos momentos… debes pensar que soy una tonta. ¿No? – soltó una risa seca pero a la vez avergonzada. Levi le sonrió cálidamente mientras lo negaba.

– No. No pienso eso. Simplemente no lo sabias. – se lo dijo casi en un susurro.

– Entonces… lo que vi en el parque era…

– Si. Supuestamente esa seria mi confesión, pero, al parecer ya lo sabes. – rió divertido mientras que Galeel lo miraba llena de felicidad y pena.

– ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías decírmelo? – preguntó ella con inocencia.

– Todo lo que mi Dragona Slayer desee son órdenes para mí. – una risa divertida y nerviosa escapó de los labios de la chica mientras escuchaba con atención la hermosa declaración de Levi.

Ambos sintieron como sus corazones palpitaban furiosa y rápidamente en sus pechos mientras que una cálida sensación les invadía su pecho. Galeel sonreía torpemente pero estaba realmente feliz por dos obvias razones; la primera porque Levi y Nadja nunca y jamás tendrían una relación amorosa ni aunque les pagara su peso en dinero, ellos dos jamás tendrían una relación. Y la segunda fue la mejor que la primera; él se encontraba justamente enfrente de ella declarando su amor, que supuestamente ella pensó que sería para la Dragneel, pero no. Era para ella. PARA ELLA. La hija de Metalicana sintió nuevamente como sus lágrimas, junto con la lluvia, se deslizaban de su rostro cuando Levi le preguntó aquella pregunta que ella había soñado y esperado con tantas ansias.

– ¿Galeel Redfox aceptarías ser mi novia?

– Si. – casi gritó de la inmensa alegría. Acto seguido la pelinegra se lanzó a los brazos del McGarden mientras que ella le había rodeado con sus brazos a su cuello.

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír de la alegría mientras que él le había devuelto el abrazo, rodeándole alrededor de la cintura de la Redfox. Galeel se separó un poco de Levi sin romper aquel abrazo, sus ojos carmesí se perdieron con los ojos del Mago de Escritura. Sin pensarlo dos veces la Dragona Slayer de Hierro aprisionó sus labios con los del McGarden; no era un beso dulce pero tampoco torpe ni tierno, era más bien, un beso que demostraba aquellos sentimientos que ambos habían estado guardando por mucho tiempo. La hija de Metalicana se separó de Levi mientras que ambos no pudieron evitar sonreírse de la inmensa felicidad que ambos sentían uno por el otro.

– Te amo. – se dijeron al unisonó mientras seguían besándose debajo de la lluvia, y porque no, también de aquel árbol de aquel parque que ahora tendría otro significado importante para la Redfox.

Pero esperen… ¿Qué sucedió con Luke y Nadja?

Bueno…

Luke se encontraba en su recamara observando aquella fotografía que le había traído hermosos recuerdos, aquella fotografía era cuando estaban celebrando el 3º aniversario en que el Heartfilia se había unido a Fairy Tail. Un nudo se le había formado en su garganta mientras que nuevamente sus lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos chocolates hasta caer en la fotografía. Tenía unas ansias por romper esa fotografía sin importar que los pedazos de cristal se le incrustaran en sus manos, pero, por otra parte no quería hacerlo ya que esa foto era muy especial para él. En especial porque Nadja le estaba abrazando en aquella imagen. Luke soltó un sollozó de dolor mientras aferraba aquella fotografía sobre su pecho, en ese momento, las fuerzas le habían fallado una vez más al recordar aquella escena que vieron Galeel y él del callejón; cayó de rodillas a la vez que sollozaba aun con más fuerza.

Pocas horas después comenzó a lloviznar fuertemente, como si el clima supiera en ese momento lo que le ocurría al Heartfilia también lloraba junto con él. Se encontraba recargado en un rincón de la habitación a oscuras mientras lloraba silenciosamente y a la vez mirando con amargura, dolor y tristeza el suelo de su habitación. Luke abrazó sus piernas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el hueco de éstas. Comenzó a sollozar levemente. Pocos segundos después. Sin que él se diera cuenta a su alrededor, la ventana de su habitación se abrió mientras que la voz de una joven lo llamaba algo energética mientras entraba a la habitación completamente empapada.

– ¡Hola Luke! – ella comenzó a llamar al muchacho pero él no le había respondido. – ¿Luke estas aquí? _Qué raro puedo olfatear su aroma en la habitación, pero, también puedo olfatear algo extraño en este lugar._

En ese momento Nadja escuchó atentamente en un rincón de la habitación, su mirada esmeralda se fijó en aquel rincón de la habitación mientras que sus ojos esmeraldas observaron con atención la silueta de alguien.

– _¿Quién será ese? ¿Acaso será un ladrón?_ – pensó alarmada la Dragneel mientras que una preocupación le había invadido su ser al no encontrar al Mago Celestial en su departamento. – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde está Luke? – preguntó la Dragona Slayer de Fuego con una voz seria y segura.

– ¿Na-Nadja? – en ese momento una calma le invadió su ser a la chica al escuchar que aquella era nada más ni nada menos que Luke.

– ¿Luke por qué estas sentado allí y sobre todo a oscuras? – preguntó extrañada la hija de Igneel.

–… – el Heartfilia se quedó mudo mientras se levantó de su lugar a la vez que observaba con dolor y confusión a la chica mientras que sus lágrimas continuaban saliéndole de sus ojos.

– Voy a encender la luz que parece un calabozo este lugar. – dijo burlonamente Nadja mientras se dirigía hacia una pared para prender el interruptor de luz.

Pero. Justamente cuando ella lo iba a hacer sintió la mano de su compañero sosteniéndole su muñeca, a la vez que ella se sintió aprisionada cuando un brazo le había rodeado alrededor de su cintura.

– No lo hagas… no lo hagas por favor. No quiero que me veas así. – Luke le había susurrado todo eso al oído con una voz quebrada y llena de súplica, la chica, ya bastante confundida le preguntó.

– ¿Luke? – la chica extrañada se quedó sin más habla cuando sintió aquel abrazo estrechándola un poco más mientras sentía la cálida respiración del rubio cuando él ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella. – Luke. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? – volvió a recuperar el habla y la razón.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué escogiste a Levy, Nadja? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – la chica aun sin entender de lo que pasaba seguía escuchándolo. – ¿Qué le viste a Levy para que cayeras en sus brazos?

– _¿Levy? ¿Escogerlo a él? ¿Caer en sus brazos? ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme Luke?_ – pensó la Dragneel confundida. – Luke, ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó con inocencia y sin entender a lo que el Mago Celestial le decía.

– Je. – soltó una leve risa seca y triste cosa que había alarmado a la pelirrosa. – No hay duda alguna. Tu inocencia es lo que siempre hace que uno cae enamorado. – Nadja sintió sus mejillas arder mientras sentí un leve cosquilleo en su estómago y a la vez en su cuello por la cálida respiración del muchacho.

– _¿Enamorado?_ – pensó ella sorprendida mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaron arderle al extremo a la vez sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latirle feroz y rápidamente. – Luke… – antes de que ella le dijera algo a su compañero él la liberó en ese momento de su agarré, confundida la Dragona Slayer de Fuego se volteó para verlo; fue en ese instante su mirada verde se había dilatado por completo.

Con la poca luz de los forales de afuera pudo notar que Luke. Aquel chico sonriente, alegre, feliz, positivo y carismático mostraba ahora una imagen llena de dolor, tristeza e infelicidad. Aquel rostro blanco lleno de vida ahora se encontraba demacrado y pálido. La sonrisa que ella tanto le fascinaba ver en él; cálida y llena de luz, ahora estaba sin vida y una de dolor. Sus ojos. Aquellos preciosos ojos chocolates ya no amaban aquel brillo de felicidad, calidez y de vida; ahora estaba siendo reemplazado por el rechazo y sufrimiento.

– ¿Luke…? ¿Qué…?

– Lamento… lamento mucho que me veas así. – se disculpó mientras sonreía forzosamente. – E incluso por mi mal comportamiento.

–…

– Por cierto… muchas felicidades por tu noviazgo con _Levy_. – Luke quería en ese momento que alguien lo matara, pues, el hecho de recordar que Nadja ya tenía novio le causaba mucho daño.

– ¿Qué? – la hija de Igneel casi gritó de la sorpresa.

– Sé que ustedes están saliendo a escondidas… y… bueno… sabiendo muy bien como son los muchachos del gremio causaría una gran polémica. – el Heartfilia rió secamente mientras que sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

– Luke… Levy yo…

– Lo sé… sé que ustedes no estaban preparados por decirnos a mí a Galeel sobre su noviazgo porque no querían que nosotros dos sufriéramos de nuestro amor por ustedes. – Luke notó una mirada llena de sorpresa en la Dragón Slayer de Fuego.

– Luke… tú… ¿Estas…? ¿Estas… enamorado? ¿De mí?

– No voy a seguir mintiéndote… ni tampoco quiero seguir este amor mío que siento por ti Nadja. – en ese momento él comenzó acercarse a la chica mientras que ella apenada y a la vez nerviosa se alejaba de él hasta que hubo un cierto impedimento en su camino; la pared.

Ella ahora se encontraba arrinconada mientras que el rubio se encontraba frente a frente de ella, la miró con aquellos mismos ojos de tristeza y dolor, pero, también con amor.

– Me he enamorado de ti. Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos supe que mi vida había cambiado, al igual que mi camino, gracias a ti he vuelto a ser quien deseaba ser desde un principio. En los momentos que hemos compartido juntos como compañeros jamás pensé que enamoraría de alguien hasta que tú me hiciste cambiar todo eso. Tu inocencia, tu manera positiva, tu autoestima; todo de ti comenzó a nacer dentro de mi ese sentimiento que nunca en mi vida había sentido por alguien; amor. – aquello ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurró, Nadja tenía ganas de gritar en ese momento pero su garganta no le salía nada, solamente se limitó a escuchar aquello que sería una confesión del muchacho. – Te amo Nadja Dragneel. No hay un solo día en el cual tú siempre invades mi mente. No sabes cuánto te amo, cuanto deseo que en estos momentos tú me digas lo mismo; quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero amarte tal como siempre te lo has merecido. Pero. Eso ya no se podrá hacer porque ya tienes a alguien quien lo haga. Y ese alguien es…

– Eres tú. Luke. – sin poder aguantar más Nadja colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Luke mientras que ella se había lanzado a sus labios sellándolos con suyos.

El Heartfilia se había quedado estático en su lugar, no sabía que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Luego de pocos segundos su cerebro hizo clic cuando los labios de la Dragona Slayer comenzó a moverlos lenta y gentilmente sobre los de él. Un rubor había decorado las pálidas mejillas del Mago Celestial mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras se habían deslizado de sus ojos hasta su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces Luke rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de la joven pelirrosa mientras que ella lo abrazó alrededor de su cuello. El Heartfilia impulsó más el beso mientras que él alcanzó a escuchar un leve jadeó ahogado por parte de la Dragneel. Acto seguido el muchacho acarició con la punta de su lengua los labios de la Dragona Slayer de Fuego, la chica jadeó de la sorpresa a la vez que ella entreabrió sus labios dándole el pase a Luke a que profundizara más el beso.

El muchacho aprovechó eso. Arrinconó a Nadja en la pared mientras profundizaba más el beso, la hija de Igneel dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se aferraba al Mago Celestial a la vez que ella correspondía el beso. Luke se sintió que en cualquier momento se sentiría a desfallecer de la emoción, sintió sus mejillas arder, su corazón latirle a mil por hora, e incluso, se sintió vivo otra vez. Quería que ese momento nunca terminara, pero, el oxígeno; el maldito oxigeno les había cortado aquel momento feliz. Nadja y Luke se separaron mientras recuperaban su aliento perdido. Ambos se miraron con deseo, pasión, cariño, pero sobretodo; amor.

– Te amo. – dijo él casi en susurro mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella.

– Yo también. Yo también te amo Luke. – confesó ella con una sonrisa.

– Dilo otra vez. Dilo una vez más Nadja, quiero escucharlo otra vez. – dijo emocionado el Heartfilia a la Dragneel.

– Te amo Luke. – respondió con inocencia la chica. Una sonrisa llena de vida y alegría apareció en los labios del rubio mientras que una risa alegre escapó de sus labios.

– No sabes… cuan feliz estoy de escucharte a decir eso, Nadja. – el muchacho volvió a abrazarla.

– Por cierto… tengo una pregunta que hacerte Luke.

– Lo que sea. Dime lo que quieras. – respondió él feliz sin dejar de soltarla.

– ¿Qué es eso de que Levy y yo somos novios? – preguntó algo confundida la Dragona Slayer de Fuego.

– Olvida todo lo que dije desde el principio. – comentó el Mago Celestial mientras estrujaba a la chica hacia a él.

Todo ese día había estado lloviznando y como Luke no quería que Nadja siguiera empapándose prefirió que ella se quedará con él en su departamento, cosa que para ella accedió gustosa y feliz. Mientras tanto con otra cierta pareja; Levi decidió que Galeel se quedará a dormir a su departamento, pues, si se acordarán de la rabieta que tuvo la Dragona Slayer de Hierro el departamento quedo irreconocible. Lo cual para la Redfox se quería morir de la vergüenza por el gran escándalo que había hecho en su departamento, y más aún, porque Levi había visto el desastre que ella hizo.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Todos en Fairy Tail se encontraban, si se podía decir, tranquilos. Algunos platicaban sobre sus misiones, otros comían tranquilamente sus comidas, mientras que otros estuvieron platicando sobre ciertas personas de problemas amorosos. En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron del golpe llamando la atención de todos, lo cual por cierto a todos se les habían caído la mandíbula cuando vieron la escena. Eran Galeel y Levi. Pero eso no era lo que había dejado al gremio como estatuas, la razón fue que ella estaba aferrada al brazo del peliceleste y con un porte de posesión.

– ESCUCHENME BIEN TODOS USTEDES. LEVI Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS. ASI QUE SI ALGUNOS DE USTEDES SE ATREVE EN ACERCARSE A LEVI LO MATARE. – en ese momento todo el gremio se habían quedado como estatuas mientras que Levi solamente se limitaba a reír nerviosa y apenadamente.

– ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – gritaron en ese momento todos sus compañeros, mientras que algunos comenzaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja; Jade y Day comenzaron a llorar por la relación de su "amor platónico" con la ex-miembro de Phantom Lord

– G-Galeel. N-No era necesario decir todo eso amor. – comentó el Mago de Escritura mientras que una gotita de sudor había caído detrás de su nuca.

– Gihihi. Aunque tú digas eso de mí, ambos sabemos que te gusta en como lo hago. ¿No es así _grandulón_? – dijo Galeel al oído del muchacho junto con un ronroneó seductor que hizo que un rubor extremo se le apareciera de pies a cabeza al peliceleste.

–… – el McGarden no dijo nada en ese momento simplemente se limitó a ver a su novio con una pena extrema y a la vez con cariño.

– Gihihi, por tu silencio es toda la verdad. – respondió ella en un tono burlón mientras le sonreía con picardía.

Galeel se llevó a arrastras a su novio mientras que ella se aferraba a él posesivamente. En ese momento nuevamente las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe mientras que Nadja y Luke entraron de mano en mano, fue en ese preciso instante cuando la pelirrosa dijo, o más bien grito, algo que a todo el gremio los había dejado con la boca abierta y a la vez en shock.

– ESCUCHEN TODOS LUKE Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS.

– N-Nadja no es necesario que lo grites tan alto. – dijo apenado el Mago Celestial mientras que la pelirrosa le sonrió divertida a la vez que le había depositado un beso en su mejilla haciendo sonrojar.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿El día de las confesiones? – dijo Lexa ya algo cabreada de escuchar tanto gritadero y felicitaciones de todos los del gremio.

– Oh vamos Lexa únete a la celebración. Nadja y Luke, al igual que Levi y Galeel ahora son novios. Deberías alegrarte por ello. – comentó John Anthony mientras le sonreía alegremente.

– Si Nadja-chan y Levi-kun se le declararon a Luke y a Galeel-chan entonces yo también lo hare con Grey-hime. – se dijo así mismo Jude mientras observaba a cierto rubio y pelinegra aprisionando protectoramente a sus parejas mientras miraban a cierta pelirrosa y cierto peliceleste con cara de desconfianza. – _Me alegro de que ellos cuatros encontraron la felicidad… en especial por ti Galeel-chan._ – pensó el Mago Elemental de Agua feliz mientras se disponía a buscar a la alquimista de hielo para decirle su amor.

Pocos minutos despues todo el gremio comenzó a celebrar por las nuevas parejas de Fairy Tail. Galeel y Levi, quien aún estaba aprisionado por su novia quien por supuesto ella observaba a todo el gremio con desconfianza y territorial, se encontraban ocultos y sentados en una de las mesas del lugar. El muchacho sonrió algo apenado pero tierno a su novia mientras que ella se aferraba más a él.

– Galeel ¿Hasta cuándo piensas en soltarme? – preguntó Levi entre algo divertido y apenado.

– Nunca. – respondió ella convencida mientras se aferraba mucho más a él. – Tu eres mío y de nadie más, ¿Entendiste bien grandulón? – ella alzó su mirada carmesí hasta perderse y entrarse con la mirada café del muchacho, quien por supuesto, él la miró tierna y cariñosamente.

– Si. Eso lo sé muy bien Galeel. – afirmó Levi mientras observaba como las mejillas se ruborizaban. – Pero…

– ¿Pero qué? – preguntó la Dragona Slayer de Hierro con algo de temor en su voz temiendo de que algo que a ella no le gustara se lo dijera el chico.

– Tan siquiera puedes aflojar un poco tu agarre es que ya no siento el brazo. – confesó el muchacho mientras ponía una expresión de agotamiento y dolor, y a la vez, que se podía ver un brazo ya completamente morado.

– Está bien. Pero sólo un poco Ratón de Biblioteca. – Galeel habia aflojado un poco su abrazo mientras observaba a su novio ya más relajado.

– Gracias. – agradeció él robándole un sonrojo a su novia. – Por cierto tengo algo para ti.

– ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? – preguntó la hija de Metalicana con curiosidad e inocencia.

– Primero que nada cierra tus ojos. – la Redfox lo miró entre confundida y sospechosa, una sonrisa tierna y cálida apareció en los del McGarden y él le dijo a ella. – Es una sorpresa.

Galeel cerró sus ojos a la vez que ella abrazaba con un poco de fuerza el del peliceleste temiendo y desconfiando a la vez de que él se liberara de su agarre y para que así él se fuera huyendo no sé a donde. Levi rió ante la infantil actitud de su novia. La hija de Metalicana comenzó a ponerse nerviosa a la vez que ella ya comenzaba a ponerse impaciente de que su novio se tardara en darle su sorpresa. En ese momento ella escuchó la voz de él.

– Ahora ábrelos. – Galeel los abrió mientras que un rubor habia decorado sus mejillas. Frente a ella vio a su novio extender una cajita rectangular y pequeña de terciopelo plateado.

– ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué es? – preguntó con inocencia y emocionada.

– Jajaja, ¿Y por qué no lo ves por ti misma? – la pelinegra hizo una mueca de desconfianza mientras que un sinfín de preguntas invadieron su mente sobre su novio. Como si fuera un telepático Levi levantó el mentón de su novia para perderse en esos preciosos ojos carmesí. Y viceversa.

– No me iré a ningún lado.

– ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó con seriedad la Redfox.

– Lo prometo. – al ver la sinceridad en los ojos cafés del McGarden lo liberó poco a poco de su agarre. Pero antes tenía que darle una pequeña advertencia a su novio.

– Si te atreves a huir grandulón te juro que yo misma te mantendré encadenado a mi lado. – Levi no pudo evitar que una risa nerviosa junto con una gotita de sudor se les escaparan. –_Esta caja… esta caja es la que vi en la joyería cuando perseguí a Levi con Salamander. Me pregunto… me pregunto ¿Cuál es su contenido?_

Al momento en que la hija de Metalicana tomó el paquete lo abrió enseguida. Acto seguido la mirada de la chica se le había dilatado de más mientras que su rostro se le había iluminado de la sorpresa. Dentro del estuche se encontraba un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de un dragón, que por supuesto, era tan parecido a Metalicana. Una sonrisa nostálgica a la vez feliz había decorado los labios de la joven mientras que poco a poco sus lágrimas comenzaron por asomarse en sus ojos. Soltó una leve risa mientras sacaba con cuidadosamente el collar temiendo de que este lo fuera a romper. La cadena de aquel collar era tan fina y delgada que al sentir su toque pareciera de un material suave como la seda.

– Levi… ¿Esto es…? – la chica no sabía que decir estaba sorprendida por el hermoso detalle que le había obsequiado el muchacho.

– Lo hice mandar a hacer. Espero que te guste. – le susurró al oído de su novia mientras que un rubor había decorado sus bronceadas mejillas.

– No me gusta. Porque lo adoro. – confesó ella mientras que una sonrisa triunfante y llena de felicidad apareció en los labios del muchacho.

Sin que Galeel lo notara Levi se levantó de su asiento mientras se colocaba detrás de ella mientras que cuidadosamente le quitó el collar de su mano haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida.

– Permíteme ponértelo Galeel. – dijo él mientras le colocaba gentil y cuidadosamente el collar en el cuello de su novia, mientras que ella se retiraba su cabello para que así no le estorbara a su novio al ponérselo. – Listo. Te ves realmente ahora mi Dragona de Hierro. – confesó él al odio de su novia en un tono cariñoso y gentil a la vez que le había depositado un beso en la mejilla de ella.

– Gracias… Levi. – agradeció apenada mientras se levantó de su asiento para después abrazar a su novio. – Te amo… lo sabes. Te amo.

– Yo también te amo mi querida Galeel. – Levi correspondió al abrazo de Galeel mientras la levantaba cuidadosamente.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del gremio también se encontraba la pareja NaLu, como ahora les decían a Nadja y a Luke, el Mago Celestial tenia abrazado a la pelirrosa de la cintura mientras que él leí tranquilamente un libro que Ken había escrito y que se titulaba "¿Cómo complacer y ser feliz a tu pareja para que nadie te la baje?". Mientras tanto la Dragona Slayer de Fuego trataba de liberarse del agarre de su novio, pero cada vez que ella lo hacia Luke la atraía más a él para que así no se alejará de él.

– Luke ¿Me podrías soltar un momentito por favor? – suplicó con inocencia la chica.

– No. – respondió él rápidamente. – Hay muchos buitres por allí buscando alguna presa fresca en el gremio. – la pelirrosa lo miro entre confundida y pensativa mientras se imagina a aquellas aves carnívoras sobre volando todo el gremio.

– ¿Entonces por qué nos quedamos sentados? ¡Vamos a luchar contra esos buitres! – Luke sonrió ante la inocencia e infantil imagen de su novia, si tan sólo ella supiera de que él trataba era que había algunas personas que querían andar con la pelirrosa aun sin importarles que ella ya tenía novio.

– Jeje, tan linda. – susurró él mientras le besaba la frente de su novia quien en ese momento se ruborizó.

– Luke. – llamó al rubio de su novio.

– Si, ¿Qué pasa Nadja? – preguntó él mientras dejaba a un lado su lectura.

– H-Hay algo que quiero darte. – dijo ella con algo nerviosismo.

– ¿Y qué es?

– Te lo daré cuando me sueltes.

– Pensándolo bien mejor no. – respondió el Heartfilia mientras volvía a su lectura, pero eso no quería decir que estaba leyendo, al contrario, él se encontraba observando a Nadja de reojo mientras que ella tenía una mirada de incredulidad que fue cambiada echando un puchero como niña chiquita.

– Que malo eres. – hizo un puchero la Dragneel mientras se cruzó de brazos ante el rechazo de su novio, Luke no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, cerro nuevamente el libro y después la miró.

– De acuerdo te soltare sólo unos segundos para que me digas cual esa sorpresa que quieres darme. – una sonrisa llena de felicidad y de sorpresa había el iluminado el rostro de la joven.

Luke retiró su brazo de ella mientras observaba como ella se había levantado de su asiento para después tomar algo de un bolso de papel, que había traído consigo desde que él se ofreció esa mañana a llevarla a su casa para buscar esa bolsa de papel, ella se volteó a verlo mientras tenía sus manos ocultas detrás de su espalda.

– Muy bien ahora cierra tus ojos. – Luke soltó una leve risa ante la forma infantil que había hecho su novia, cuando él cerró sus ojos, Nadja aprovechó el momento para tomar ambas manos de su novio y acto seguido depositar algo sobre de éstas.

El Heartfilia sintió algo pesado sobre las palmas de sus manos. Quería abrir ansiosamente sus ojos para saber la sorpresa que le había regalado su hermosa Dragona de Fuego. Pero. Tenía que ser muy paciente, pues, todavía su novia no le avisaba cuando abrir sus ojos. Hasta que en unos pocos segundos después escucho la voz de la Dragneel en un tono emocionado e inocente.

– ¡Ahora ábrelos! – el Mago Celestial los abrió rápidamente haciendo que su mirada se dilatará de más cuando vio el título del libro.

– ¿De dónde sacaste este libro? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio sin quitar su vista del regalo de su novia.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando le dije a Levi que me acompañara a _ese_ lugar que fue la librería? – el muchacho asintió mientras miraba atentamente a Nadja quien embozó una sonrisa cálida y tierna. – Bien… umm… en una ocasión te escuché decirle a Levi que estabas ansioso por leer el libro "El Rey Dragón Que Se Enamoró de la Doncella Mortal", pero, como ese libro todavía no salía a la venta hasta los próximos 4 días… decidí en hacer el pedido del libro en aquella librería que tanto te gusta. – un rubor había decorado las mejillas de la joven mientras observaba el suelo queriendo evitar ver a su novio debido a la vergüenza que tenía ella en ese momento.

– _Entonces era por esa razón que ellos dos fueron a esa librería… porque Nadja quería darme esto._ – pensó Luke mientras su mirada fijó en el libro que Nadja le había obsequiado. – _Lo atesoraré. Atesoraré este momento por siempre y para siempre_.

En ese momento la hija de Igneel sintió un par de brazos rodeándola mientras que un fuerte calor sentía en todo su rostro, pero sobretodo en su pecho. Aquel calor no era el que siempre conocía cuando se sentía encendida, como ella decía al enfrentarse a alguna batalla o villano, no, era mucho más diferente. Esa sensación era mucho más cálido y hermoso a la vez. Nadja sonrió cuando ampliamente cuando escuchó por parte de su novio un "gracias, Nadja" seguido de un "gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo", la pelirrosa correspondió al abrazó de su pareja a la vez que ella le respondía…

– De nada, mi querido Luke.

Todos en el gremio sonrieron amplia y felizmente mientras admiraban la hermosa y tierna escena de las dos Dragonas Slayer junto con sus Magos abrazándose tierna y amorosamente. Sin que Luke o Galeel lo supieran en ese momento, ambos le dijeron a sus parejas las palabras que siempre ellos lo recordarían por el resto de sus vidas…

– Mi única felicidad eres tú…

Pero esperen… ¿Qué pasó con Jude y Grey?

Bueno, eso sería otra historia que contar.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaah *0* por fin termine.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho lectores queridos, si hay algún error de ortografía háganmelo saber para corregirlo, y porque no, también si me he equivocado en algo relacionado con los personajes y del anime. Porque bueno. Como es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, no soy perfecta en estar relacionada con algo nuevo.

En fin. Acepto tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, piedrazos, cinturonazos, latigazos, zarpazos, y en todo lo que termine en "azos". Y por supuesto lo más importante; comentarios y críticas.

Nos leemos pronto.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD (ATRASADO POR SUPUESTO -.-')


End file.
